Only Mine
by TheCatsMeow8562
Summary: Jou's world turn's sinister when a fatal "accident", caused by a mysterious unknown man, killed his abusive father, and a mysterious stalker starts shadowing his every movement. Scared, Jou has nowhere else to turn but his worst enemy...Seto Kaiba. THIS IS A YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! but if u do enjoy ;P
1. Prolouge

**Okay so this is my first time writing a story that is gunna be more then one chapter long!**

**This is a yaoi and has a dark themes! **

**It is a Seto X Jounouchi fic but probably will take a while to get into it ^_^**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A broken shard of moon glared down on the body, it's light bright against the web of limbs, entangled with the bed sheets.

He arranges his position, moving from a squat to a more comfortable kneeling, knowing he wasn't about to move and miss any of the glorious beauty he gazed upon. He felt a surge of ecstasy as he pulled a camera out of his large pocket. He snaps a quick picture; capturing the beauty before him.

The boy was the symbolism of angels. Golden locks glistening in the moonlight, his luscious golden-tanned skin being ravished by the moons gaze. It was if God had sent him down to earth strictly for his own pleasure.

The snap of the camera, excited the man, his blood pounded through is veins. His sounds were ordered and specific, as if he had done this many a times; which was true, this was a nightly occurrence. The boy was his, God had made him for him and only him.

As the light from the camera flashed he relayed the previous hour. He recalled the boy's supple voice as he sang a familiar tune; one the man had heard him sing nightly, the unique pitch and quality of each note sung. He memorized the sounds of the slumbering blonde's voice, branding it into his mind. He remembered how the youth's muscles rippled as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it over near the window; where the man will eventually open and steal it away. He remembers how his length hardened as he watched the boy pull down his pants, showing his sun-tanned thighs, how the muscles moved as he bent down to move them aside.

Elated, excited, aroused, he takes his erection out of his pants and strokes himself hard. He brings himself nearly to climax, but is careful not to ejaculate, he would save it for later with the recent pictures he took, he would celebrate fully when he got home.

He creeps across the branch, reaching towards the boy's window, silently opening it. His goal is in sight, reaching out his hand clasped his prize, coming back with he golden beauties shirt in his large hand. He giggles softly as he brings it to his nose, inhaling the delectable sent, glee shining on his face as he slips away from the window, back to his unseen perch among the foliage of the tree.

The boy's name is engraved in his mind - Jounouchi Katsuya, his friends unknowingly had given the youth's name to him. It makes him smile knowing how naïve child are, talking so loudly among their friends. He had followed the blonde to school and silently hiding in the bushes took pictures and notes on his daily routine.

The boy went to school, hung out with friends at the arcade for a hour or more, then went to his part-time job at the local corner store; where the man had a chance to actually touch his beauty when handing him change. Then back home, trying to avoid his drunken father. He had been following _his_ Katsuya for the last year, slowly plotting his plan when he could finally win the main prize, his body.

He looks down at the recent picture he took it was of the boy being caressed by moonlight. He brings it closer to his face, opens his mouth and licks it.

Then he turns and climbs out of the tree, slowly making his way away. Already thinking of next time.

* * *

**KK so that was the prolouge if you don't understand then keep reading! **

**hehehehehe would luv it u do ~ 3 **

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon ^_^ depending on my scheduel :P**

**please read and review, i always love to hear what i need to improve on and what migth add to the story**

**if there is a cetain way u think the story should go just tell me so :D i'll take it in consideration!**


	2. Chapter 1: beginning of madness

**KK this is chapter 1 :D **

**I was so happy that yàll liked my prolouge! **

**totally thought no one would! **

**KK so it will take a while to get into the Jounouchi X kaiba plot gotta get through mr mysterious isane guy first :P **

** I hope yàll enjoy it ^_^ LUV YA ALL **

**AND I LUV PUPPYSHIPPING! **

**disclaimer: dont own anything!**

* * *

Silence filled the small room. A sleeping blonde angel lay peacefully on a dirt worn mattress. His hair fanned across the pillow, revealing a large purple blemishing bruise upon his cheek.

The small desolate bedroom was his current safe haven, until the untold horror, known as his father, returned from a night out of whore-fucking, and endless drinking, until his funds ran out, which then he would come home to release his frustration upon his innocent son.

Little did the teen know his father was already stumbling down the hall, a palpable crown of blind rage circling his head. His father raised a drunken fist, bringing it down on the unsuspecting door.

**B**am. "You Peace Of Shit! Get Your Ass Out Here!"

Jou sprang forward with a terrified yelp, he rubbed his eyes feverously dragging himself through the mire of insomniac sleep toward the rise of consciousness.

Shuddering, he gingerly entangled himself from his sheets, ignoring how his muscle's screamed in protest. He quickly cast his eyes to the door, praying to the gods his father was sober enough to leave the door intact. Looking around, he found his uniform crumpled in the corner of the room, he darted over, rummaging through the pile of clothes, he noted his white school shirt was missing.

Quickly thinking where it could be, he recalled throwing it across the room, he scrambled to the window, glancing in surprise at the absence of his shirt. Whimpering low in his throat he tore around the room in search of it, after five minutes of aimlessly searching and the growing fear of his father's abuse against his door. He quickly grabbed a gold T-shirt that lay thrown nearby, quickly shoving it over his unruly Golden locks, as well as yanking his pants up, he ran to the window, flinging it open with a crash as it pounced against the brick wall of their apartment, just as the door burst open he managed to fling himself out the window, crashing to the ground with a harsh thud.

Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, he drew himself onto his elbows, gasping as bullets of pain jolted his body. Hissing, he dragged himself to his feet, using the building as support he stumbled to the only form of safety he knew; the park.

Taking labouring breath he continued down the street, the sky was still a cobalt dark, the glimmer of stars still lighting the evening. Finally being able to control his breathing he stopped under a street lamp, using it as support, he surveyed the damage that was done. A dark blotch of discoloured skin ran down his flank, blood lightly leaked from a unseen scratch.

Sighing in relief, Jounouchi stood back up, vertigo instantly claiming him as he stumbled back into the lamp post.

"Come on Jou… you've been through worse before." he mumbled, his voice raspy, weakened. He turned away from the lamp post, gently pulling out his watch from his pocket, he distinguished the time; 4:25.

Damb! That drunken bastard! Jou, internally growled. He could have a additional three hours of sleep. Glaring down at the sidewalk, he continued on, venturing towards the park. Walking steadily now, Jou surveyed his surroundings, he had another fifteen minute walk to reach his destination. Whimpering at his misfortune, he trudged forward.

The wind rustled through the tree's; a angry scream against the surreal silence of the night. Jou whipped his head around as he heard a near rustle in the bushes to his left. Terrified eyes gaped at the offending bush, swallowing the fear that was quickly rising, Jou, shuffled faster hoping to get there before the dread he felt became reality. Taking calming breath's Jou realized the silence was getting to him, making illusory images and sounds ruin what was seemingly a peaceful night.

Unnerved by the silence, with a heavy sigh, Jou began to sing. The sounds vibrated marvellously throughout the air, mixing with the wind to create a scenic melody, that the angels would envy. The diminutive breathe rustled through his sun-kissed locks, tossing them gently around his face. The moon decided to burst forth from the clouds, caressing Jou in a halo of light, confirming his angel like quality.

Feeling safe, Jou let his heart soar, releasing the welled up pain that was his life. Tears burned his eyes as he sang. His pain and anguish was heard for who ever had the pleasure of hearing. His music sucked him into a world so unlike his own, a world where he was wanted, a place that he felt safe, a place where he was … loved.

Finishing the song he sang, Jou looked up, noticing he was standing at the entrance of the Domino General Park. Smiling to himself, he limped to his favourite spot. Domino's most well known cherry blossom tree that stood proud, undamaged through it's hundred years reign. It captivated Jou, he felt a strong connection with the majestic creature, how it stood in this vast space, alone, a lot like his life.

Ducking under the small red silk rope that surrounded the tree, Jounouchi lowered himself against it's large trunk, sighing at the familiar comfort that engulfed him whenever he was in it's presence. Resting his tired head against it, honey eyes drifted shut, the rustle of the peddles lulling them into a peaceful sleep.

Little to the slumbering blonde's knowledge, hidden deep in neighbouring bushes foliage, ashen eyes intently stared, a sickening pleasured smiled twisted a shadowed face as muscular arm's pulled forth a large camera. Dirt covered hands, pulled the large device to his face, steadying it in order to capture the slumbering blonde in the devices memory, serving the man's demented desire.

Eat. Sleep. Breathe. These life-sustaining functions were done with such joy. His life finally had a purpose. Everything was perfect, he no longer felt that retching pain of loneliness. It was lifted. All thanks to the slumbering blonde, who slept soundlessly a few feet from him.

His heart thundered in his chest. He couldn't believe how close he was to his own personal fantasy, it was almost surreal. Slowly he stood from his crotched position behind a large flowering bush, inhaling a large gush of air into his lungs, he silently ventured towards the blonde, rubbing the white shirt he wore. The one, he had won previously that evening. He rubbed it slowly, relishing at the friction it caused against his peaked nipples. Stifling a moan, he continued forward, now feverishly rubbing them as he stared lustfully at the golden beauty now in front of him.

Licking his lips, he bent under the rope, crawling closer to the sleeping angel. Now sitting directly in front of the teen, he rubbed his chest harder, his arousal straining against his jeans. He was now silently panting, slowing down, he calmed himself, it was to early to do anything yet, he wouldn't do anything damaging to early in the game.

Gently he lent over the boy, reaching a large hand out, he ran his fingers through the glimmering golden locks, Jou shifted slightly in discomfort, the hand stilled until the boy settled back into a deep slumber. Removing his hand the man braced himself over Jounouchi, leaning down, he inhaled the teen's sent, moaning in ecstasy at the glorious smell that wafted into his nostrils.

He was so enthralled by the beauty before him. His arousal was a throbbing, it was beyond painful now. He inhaled the delicious sent once more, before moving his face down, making it so there lips were almost touching.

Lust was covered all his senses as his lips descended to the boy's. Light burst behind his eyes as he gently, moved them against the velvety softness of Katsuya's lips. Lust drove him to deepen the kiss, the unsuspecting boy shifted in his sleep, yet the man continued, biting down on Jou's lip for entrance, which the teen gasped at. He quickly trusted his tongue into Katsuya's wet cavern, moaning at the deliciousness of it.

His body froze. Realization hit him like a shovel to the face, as slowly as possible the man pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting the two together. Surveying what had been done, he noted the boy was still asleep, but barely. A shuddery breathe left him as he slowly lifted the camera up, adjusting it to capture him and his blonde angel, connected by the single strand of saliva. The flash exploded with light, as quick as it finished. The man was gone.

A yelp sounded as Jounouchi jolted forward, his face constricted in terror.

Screaming in surprise, Jounouchi belted forward. He whipped his head around in search for the bright light that had so rudely awoken him. Feeling dampness upon his lips and chin, Jou reached a shaky hand to his mouth, he felt the gross texture of spit. Blushing slightly at the fact he was drooling he wiped the offending substance away. Stealing a glance at his watch he noted he had slept for a miniscule 45 minutes. Sighing in anger he rested his head back against the tree trunk.

"Fuck…" scratching the back of his head, he gazed sadly up into the star lit sky, the slight detect of sunrise was just breaching the fast horizon, his heart flutter at the scene, this was one the only reason he didn't feel as awful getting up so early in the morning. "Only a few more hours… you can do it!" he reassured himself.

A shudder suddenly passed over him, the feeling of eyes ogling him, brought goose bumps cascading along his thin frame. He glanced around, eager to prove the feeling wrong. With no luck, the feeling heightened, as if what ever it was, was creeping closer. Whimpering lowly in his throat Jounouchi huddled closer to the tree, fear paling his tanned skin.

God how he hated supernatural entities. He remember when Yugi made him watch the Grudge, he hadn't been able to sleep for a week, he even welcomed the

presence of his abusive father near to edge the fear away.

A shuffling noise was heard over the slow wisp of wind. Breath coming out in terrified gasps, Jounouchi tried to blend into the tree. Tears spilled over his bullion lashes, gliding down in fat streams along his cheeks, he silently wished anyone could be there, praying to the gods that it wasn't a ghost, which wouldn't be a surprise, since all the shit him and his friends have gone through.

"Katsuya?" A aged voice questioned. Said person stiffened, slowly raising his head he gazed at worried silver eyes. "Oh thank god! I have been looking for you everywhere. Ever since I was awoken by that father of yours screaming his head off at you, I was so worried." a gentle wrinkled hand reached out to the terrified boy.

Jou blinked a few times, then launched himself at his elderly land lady. He cried zealously into the knitted shall. Warm arms wrapped around him in a tender embrace.

"There, there little one. You are alright now, I am here." Helping the wailing boy up she wiped his tear stained cheeks "I have a nice warm bath calling your name and some semi fresh cookies on the counter for you at home." nodding his head gently, Jou took her hand and allowed her to lead him away, away from the terror of the dark, eerily silent park.

Yellow eyes narrowed in anger. That women was touching what was his. Eternal punished had to be justified. The man angrily took her picture. Glancing at the screen, he memorized the women. Thinking of a punishment that would fit the old bitch.

The ultimate death would do, it would be just and inhuman, no one touched what was his and got away with it and lived another day.

The immortality of his love for Jounouchi Katsuya, led these macabre thoughts through his twisted mind, he would have Katsuya's heart, even if it meant he had to rip it, still beating, out of the boy's body himself, he would do it, that's how deep his love stemmed.

"Just you wait my love, we will reunite again, but this time you wont be leaving with anyone but me" spit covered lips, curved upwards revealing Washed out teeth, the smile lingered as the man turned, plotting the precise layout that would be the death of Jounouchi's dear land lady.

* * *

kk so i hope you all liked it XD

i feel bad that i let creeper molest Jounouchi, but it go with the story :P

please read and review!

thank u all for the review i truly loved them!


	3. Chapter 2: Untold horror of a Life

**Ok so here we are ^_^ chapter 2!**

**i have been working on this one forever! hahaha**

**i'm not gunna lie i kinda hated myself after writing it :P **

**well i hope y'all enjoy! **

**This is the start of all the nasty shit that is gunna happen in Jou's life.**

**and i added Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba... cause i just love them so much i couldn't nt have them in ;) **

**well please enjoy and tell me how it goes, if u like it and if there should be changes to the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING... other then Mrs. landlady and Mr. creeper.**

* * *

Jounouchi was in a state of Euphoria. The water was the perfect temperature, cascading ever so gently over his battered body. He sighed in palpable relief, god how he missed this, missed being able to sit in a bath without the worry of a certain man charging in on him, without the fear of fist raining down.

He watched as the steam twirled in a delicate ascending pattern against the dimmed bathroom ceiling, dancing along paisley walls, to turn and caress the fog kissed mirror.

He had been in the bath water for a about 20 minutes, and it was one of the most relaxing 20 minutes of his life. Smiling at his lucky break he closed his eyes, resting his head on the lip of the tub. A dark image flashed before his eyes, startled he sloshed forward, water accidentally over flowing the edge.

Thinking back to the park, the familiar feeling of fear resided, bolting through his spine, making him stiffen and watch his surroundings more closely. Suddenly he remembered how the figure looked familiar… that dream.

What a strange dream it had been. A tall dark figure had approached him, standing and intently staring down upon him, until it had slowly crept closer, inching closer and closer to stop inches above him. The images had been fuzzy, nothing could be identified throughout the dark. The person had then started to touch themselves, Jounouchi shrank lower into the bath water, god how his mind could come up with such messed up things. The man had suddenly stopped and lent closer, the space between them diminishing rapidly, Jounouchi had held his breathe, silence filling the night until the sound of the man inhaling into his hair, sucking in his natural scents. The man continued on, sniffing his way down his neck, across his face, he had stopped at Jounouchi's lips, hovering over, gently touching them closer. As soon as the skin touched the demeanour of the man changed, he had rammed there lips together, claiming Jounouchi's mouth in a passionate kiss, he remembered the sting of the man's bite, and the vulgar taste as the man shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth. As soon as it started it was finished, and the sudden flash of a blinding light awoke him.

Jou shudder in repulsion, god the pain must have been to much for his mind to concur up such a nauseating dream. Shaking his head clear of the offending image, he began cleaning his bruised flank, minding the purple blemish tenderly. Jou investigated his skin, in search for the unseen scratch that had bled just hours earlier, finding it he scowled at the angry red that surrounded the cut. Already knowing it was infected he slowly stood, water cascading down his nude form.

Feeling the painful stab of self consciousness, Jou quickly grabbed a towel, placidly wiping himself dry. Padding slowly to the fogged mirror, Jou wiped away the condensation plastered across it's smooth face. A deep frown clouded his face, he had forgotten the discoloured bruise that started from his left eyes and stretching across his face, ending in the crook of his neck. It's was the largest of facial injuries he's ever had. He still remember how it happened. The dreadful memory still lodged undying in his mind.

* * *

_The school bell rang loudly, rocketing of the old brick building, identifying to the children within, freedom had come to liberate them. A certain blonde teen, shouted in glee as him and his friends quickly shoved their homework and papers in used brown school bags. _

"_Hey Jou! Are you coming with us? " miniature voice chirped. Jou turned in his seat to stare honey eyes at his short, tri-coloured friend. _

"_I don't know, I gotta get home and clean before my dad gets there." Jou smiled sadly. _

"_Oh come on Jou, your father doesn't get home in another 2 hours, I am sure you can spend one of those hours with your best friends." Honda smiled wrapping a secure arm around Jounouchi's thin shoulders. "It will only take you like a hour to half an hour to clean it, since it's so small, right?" _

'_It's gunna take the full 2 hours with the mess my old man creates' Jou thought meekly, letting his friends drag him out of the classroom and out into the late spring air. They chatted aimlessly as they all trudged to the arcade, a air of youthful excitement surrounding them. A forged smile was plastered across Jounouchi's face, honey-gold eyes lacking there customary sparkle. _

_The sun shone down on six rowdy teenagers. Anzu, Honda, and Ootogi taking the front, Yugi and Ryou occupying the middle; talking excitedly about their 'other selves', and a reluctant Jou following in the rear. Yugi and Ryou, sensing the sour mood behind them turned._

"_Jounouchi-kun, if you truly don't want to come with us, you don't have to" Ryou Bakura turned with a assuring smile. Yugi nodding his head in agreement. Now feeling horrible at what he caused, he sighed, cementing his false smile, he quickened his pace, nudging his way between the two, to wrap a playful around both of the short teens. _

"_Aw, guys! I'm still coming, don't worry!" smiling he continued walking dragging the two with him "I would rather hang with you any day to cleaning."_

_Ryou raised a fine white eyebrow, while Yugi beamed in his like child naivety. They continued on. _

_About halfway there Jou's face began to hurt, due the strain of a fake smile, noting the sly looks Ryou was still casting him, he bared with it. _

"_Hurry up guys!" Honda's obnoxious voice bellowed, sighing in relief Jou ran away from Ryou's accusing eyes. Finally feeling happy about the hour of relaxation, he quickly immersed himself into the powerful world of fun._

_Seconds went by, that turned into minutes, that turned into hours. In total Jounouchi and his friends had been playing at the arcade for 4 hours, and to the blonde's unknown horror, his father was already home, anger flaring as he searched for his clone, also know as his son. _

"_Wow, I can't believe we've been here for 4 hours already" laughed Honda, Jounouchi froze, his blood had became a solid block of ice in his veins. Skin paling a considerable amount, Yugi and Ryou exchanged worried looks. _

"_Jounou-" the two began but were cut off with Jou's watery sounding reply._

"_I-I have t-to go! Bye!" At that Jou turned and sprinted out of the arcade. The sun had began to set, a beautiful site that blurred against Jounouchi's teary eyes, tears were coming down in torrents. He knew what was waiting for him and he had no way of stopping it. How could he have been so stupid? He prayed that his dad was late getting home, then laughed at the stupidity of the thought, his father would have been at home for 2 hours now. Gulping down the fear, he rounded a corner to fast and slid in a oil spill, landing with a shocking thud. Whimpering at his bad luck thus far, he quickly jumped to his feet and continued his run back to the dingy apartment he shared with his father. _

_Turning the last corner, he saw the faded red bricks of the building complex. Taking in deep breathes he sped to the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, he gulped down the fear and clambered up the steep, rusted steps. Now standing in front of the door, he hesitated, hand outstretched to the handle. Taking more calming breathes he opened the door._

_A bottle slammed directly into his face, shattered upon impact. Screaming in pain and surprise, Jou tripped into the doorway. He could feel several shards of glass slice open his face. Looking up through his now blood stained bangs, he saw his father stumbling towards him. Swallowing Jou scampered into the house, toward the wall, just as his father charged at the door, the door slammed harshly as his father turned to him. _

"_Wh're the Fu'k 'ave you been!" boozed obviously slurred the man's speech, to Jounouchi's fear he had already began drinking and heavily. He scrambled to his feet, trying as hard as he could to flee from his fathers wrath. _

_Jou suddenly found himself airborne, sailing across the room, smashing with a sickening thud against the far wall. Yelling out in pain, he slumped to the floor, head feeling hazy from the impact. Unable to catch his bearings, Jounouchi was once again lifted into the air, legs dangling uselessly underneath him. His father holding him up by the front of his shirt. _

"_D-dad… I-I'm sor-ry… please…" Jou pleaded. Rage fogged up all common sense in his fathers mind. He was blinded by the red hot flare of rage and booze, which was smelt as he growled._

"_Y'u ar'r a piece of shit! Worthless! You can't even clean up this g'd Damn pl'ce!"_

_With that he flung Jounouchi across the room again, sending him crashing into the counter top in the connected kitchen. Advancing to the boy, he reached for the closest thing he could find, which to Jounouchi's lack of luck was a drying frying pan, that had been used that morning for the blonde's breakfast. _

_Jou stared wide eyed as his own flesh and blood lifted the pan into the air, bringing it down to smack across the youth's face. A gurgled scream was heard as Jou toppled to the floor, blood leaking out of his mouth. Everything went blank as his vision swam in front of his eyes, sending him into a blanket of darkness._

_Silence filled the undersized apartment as eyes suddenly fluttered open. A strangled moan was heard as the blonde boy, slowly pulled himself up, bracing his back against the counter. Looking around he wondered why he was there, till the recollection of the previous events played out through his head. He moaned as pain laced through him, luckily, due to his fathers drunken state, he hadn't hit him so hard, at least not hard enough to damage. Staggering to his feet, sucking in a shuttered breath as his muscles creamed in protest, from the earlier abuse caused by the wall, he glanced at the stove clock, it read 10:17, he had been out for about 4 hours; since he had arrived home at around just after six. _

_Putting a unstable hand to his head, he wobbled down the hall to their old, yellowing bathroom, pushing the door open he flicked the lights on, blinking at the assault on his eyes. After his eyes adjusted he ventured further into the little room, closing and locking it behind him. _

_Raising his head to the mirror, his stomach quivered. He felt as if he was about to throw up. His entire face, ranging from his left eye to the crook of his neck was covered in a blackened purple bruise, dried blood was caked around his mouth, and covering various parts of his face. Due to the swelling of the bruise the cuts that littered his face were not seen, making it harder to survey the damage done. _

_Willing the tears that stung his face away, Jounouchi began his ministration on cleansing his destroyed face. _

* * *

Remembering back, he realized it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Glancing back at the mirror, he could now detect the small cuts that littered his face, the swelling had gone down a immense amount. Turning around he found the pair of clean sweat pants, Mrs. Amai had provided for him. Quickly dressing himself, Jou opened the door, limping out of the bathroom and down to the living room, where the sound of gentle classical music played. Smiling at how his land lady's house was so welcoming, he stopped and stood beside the couch, said women was silently knitting. Glancing up she smiled warmly, that soon turned into a deep set frown at the boy's appearance.

"Katsuya… why do you let this happen!" she expression reflecting her worry. "Sit on the couch now!" obeying, Jounouchi sat, watching as the elderly women scurried off into the kitchen, quickly retrieving a first aid kit, hidden under the sink. Rushing back, she lent in front of the boy, cleaning up the wounds on his face, she continued to the large swelling blemish on his side. Finishing she sat back and observed her work, it was done well considering the circumstances.

"Katsuya…I wont let this stand any more! I am calling the police and reporting this!" she rushed to the phone, haltering at Jounouchi's desperate plea.

"NO!… please… I-I know how this may look" Jou lowered his head at the stern look directed his way "ok, so its bad… but he is all I have and … I love him" he raised his, intense gold flaked eyes stared. Sighing in defeat, the women walked back to the blonde, sitting down beside the boy and pulling him into her comforting arms.

"Oh Kat, you are going to kill yourself at this rate." smiling down at his golden crown, she said "Go to bed, sweetling, I will wake you in time for school." sending her a grateful smile, Jou spread himself across the couch, sighing at the comfort it brought, and smiling as a woollen blanket was draped over him.

* * *

A gentle hand shook him away. "Sweety, it's 7:15, time to get up."

Bolting upwards, Jou hissed at the pain it caused, then realized had been said yelp. "I'm gunna be late for school!"

A giggle was heard, and Jounouchi turned his head to stare in the direction of the kitchen. Amai stood with her back to him, a hand covering her mouth as she giggle, silently. The smell of rice wafted to his nostrils, drool soon made it's way out of his mouth as he scrambled to the kitchen.

"I made you a bento lunch, and I'm in the process of making us a fine breakfast."

"Thank you!" Supreme happiness shone in Jounouchi's eye's as he sat down at the table, eager to eat.

"I will be driving you to school, so you don't have to worry about the time. Also I washed your uniform, it was awfully dirty, that gold shirt is not part of mandatory school protocol either young man" Her teasing tone made Jounouchi's frown, blossom into a grand smile.

"No, but when I was trying to get out of my room last night I couldn't find it… which is weird 'cause , I had it last night before going to bed, and I _know _I tossed it near the window but it wasn't there…" a trouble look crossed Jounouchi's features.

"No matter, I'll write you a note, saying the washing machine ate it" winking a wrinkled eye, she placed a bowl in front of him, it was filled to the brim with rice, and a egg delicately placed on top of the pile, bacon criss-crossing atop the egg. Declaring Ikedakimasu, Jounouchi dug into the delicious meal.

* * *

Arriving at the school gates, Jou leaned over and placed a chaste kiss, upon Mrs. Amai's cheek. She smiled in return.

"Thank you… for everything you have done for me." Jou turned a sad smile to her, grabbing her hand tightly, he pulled her into a warm hug. "I will repay you, tonight after I get off work, I will bring you a surprise." a tender smile was her warming reply.

Rotating his head to the side, he noted his friends staring at the car, quizzical looks spread across their faces. Smiling he climbed out of the car, turning to smile at the mother-figure in his life, waving goodbye he watched her drive off. Walking to his friends, he noted the surprise looks plastered on their faces, that soon turned to horror.

"Oh My GOD! Jounouchi what happened!" Honda growled in fury. Anzu and Ootogi, gaped in utter shock, mouths hanging open.

Yugi had tears brimming his eyes until a light engulfed him revealing the pharaoh. Yami now stood furiously in front of him. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Jounouchi flinched at the anger reflected in his voice. Sighing he raked his mind, quickly thinking of a excuse to tell his friends. Thinking of one, he pulled his well known fake smile.

"I was helping my land lady, Mrs. Amai, by trimming the branches of the tree near my bedroom, and I was jostling the ladder to much and it fell, the ladder caught my face pretty badly didn't it" Jou laughed jokingly, rubbing the back of his head. Everyone seemed to believe the lie, yet Yami was still giving him a stern look, sighing in relief, Jou was about to change the subject when a angry British voice sounded, little to everyone's knowledge, Bakura had occupied Ryou's body.

"I, for one, don't believe a Bloody word of that rubbish." he glared daggers at Jou, the latter returned it with a worried look.

"Leave him alone, Bakura! And who said you could control Ryou's body again? Go away!" Honda growled. Bakura turned a accusing eye to Yami, who shared the same look but shook his head, sighing angrily Bakura returning Ryou, Yami soon fallowed suit.

Smiling Jou opened his mouth to tell them all was right but was rudely interrupted by a infuriatingly familiar voice. His day was just not going well.

"I do believe there is a sign that says 'no dogs aloud' at the entrance, mutt. "

Growling in anger at his misfortune of the day so far, Jou barked "Piss off Kaiba!"

"Down boy" the smug brunette smirked.

"Go bug someone else you bastard!" Jou had had enough, he twirled around finally facing the young CEO. Surprise flickered across the brunette's face, before returning to it's dispassionate expression.

"Aw, it looks like the mutt got into a dogfight. Run away from the pound and got attacked?" Jou stiffened, that sentence was almost so close to the truth, his home was like a jail, and last night he had finally freed himself from it, images of last night danced before his eyes.

Everyone, including Kaiba had noticed the blonde's reaction, how his eye's seemed to dim, and his body began to lightly shake. Confused on what to do Kaiba snapped his fingers in the teen's face, who visibly jumped in response. Quickly looking up he dashed away from everyone, willing the oncoming tears at bay.

Stunned silence filled the small group. "What?"

"I wonder what that was all about…" Anzu trailed off. each person shared the same bewildered expression, breaking off, as Yugi and Ryou rushed after the Blonde mutt.

Making a 'tch' noise, Kaiba shook his head at the mutt's dumb friends, it was obviously what he had said that had upset the blonde, heading to the school entrance, he purposely ignored the nagging feeling that the mutt's reaction had caused.

Jounouchi burst into the classroom, quickly walking to his seat. Glancing about he noted, the class obtain only a few students, he quickly hid his bruised face, folding his arms to make a perfect cup to place it.

Arriving in the classroom, Yugi and Ryou, noticed their friends position, with sad eyes they walked closer to him, standing in front of him, identical expressions.

"Come on Jounouchi-kun, it's not that bad." Ryou reassured " I'm sure nobody will notice." a snort could be heard, causing the two to smile.

"Yeah! It's not bad at all! I barely noticed" a full out laugh was heard, Jounouchi raised his head, smiling at his two friends. The tears that he had been crying momentarily ceased.

"You guy's are so full of it" the three laughed.

The bell rang, signifying the start of school, raising his head high, Jou ignored all the shocked and terror filled stares, as people filing into classroom, he even glared back at the icy CEO's glaze. He had a feeling that the rest of the day wasn't going to be half bad.

But with the Jou's luck, his day was about to turn for the worst.

* * *

Mrs. Amai, slowed parked, turning off the engine, she exited the car, a happy smile shining on her face. Saying hello to the neighbours heading out to their own vehicles, she walked to her door. A tingling in the back of her mind warned her something was off, brushing it off to be the wind, she pulled out her keys, unlocking her door but coming to abrupt stop to find it open a crack. Mildly confused she continued into her lovely abode, closing the door lightly behind her. Dropping the key's into a wooden dish on the kitchen counter she noticed the shades had been pulled shut.

"I swear these were open when I left…" Amai began.

"They were Mrs. Kanashii Amai." Amai swung around, squawking in terror.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" she asked harshly.

"My, my the hostility." the unknown voice chuckle. "I have come to confront you about touching what belongs to me." a shiny black leather clad boot appeared out of the shadows, in suit a lean, muscular form came into view. The man was handsome, in fact stunning, slicked raven black hair framed a well shaped face; a jaw line the Greek gods would even envy. He was tall, standing at 6'8" , and had a muscular, well toned figure, hidden under a pricey black suit, one most women would drool over. He had a air of professionalism about him, clearly stating he either ran or owned a company.

Clearing her throat the 68 year old women, stopped her ogling and got back on track. "I don't know what in the dickens you are talking about, but I would appreciate if you left my house immediately." she pointed a shaky finger to the door.

Darkly chuckling, the man advanced towards her, a twisted smile splaying across his face. "You touched what was mine, now you have to be punished… with your life." he said as he pulled off his costly jacket.

"W-what?"

Sighing the man continued "Last night I saw you touch my property, one Katsuya Jounouchi, to be exact. And now I will have to cut off those repulsive fingers, that your had dared to lay on him, one bye one."

Amai screamed and ran for the door, but it was to late. He was already to close. A hand wrapped around her throat, tightening making the elderly lady gasp, her wind pipe being constricted. "You tried to run… now the punishment will be more severe."

She was violently thrown to the floor, a foot replacing the hand on her throat. A wet clothe was shoved into her mouth, the man dropped to his knee's quickly tying her hands and legs together; there was no escape now. Tears of fear cascaded down the poor women's face, her screams being muffled by the wet clothe. Terrified eyes stared up as the man removed a glistening blade from the inside of his jacket, a murderous smile spread across his handsome features.

"I hope you enjoy the pain… my sweetling" the last part was whispered in a raspy voice.

Searing pain shot up her arm as she felt him saw away at her finger, no matter how loud she screamed, it was all but a squeak through the clothe. After all her fingers were sawed off, he turned to look at his victim, she was out cold, must have fainted due to the pain. He gently untied her, spreading her arms and legs, assembling her in the position of a angel. With a sadistic smile, he slowly slit her throat, relishing in the flow of blood that surged down her throat to pool around her head in a red halo.

Leaning back he ripped open her shirt, buttons flew in whichever direction, not caring he picked the knife up off the floor, using it to cut a deep line down her chest, reaching down to her navel. Picking up each finger, he deliberately stuck them in the weeping wound, arranging them from largest to smallest.

Smiling at his creation he pulled the gag out of her mouth, using it to wipe the bloody knife. "That is what happens when you touch my things." he mumbled under his breath, staring intently at the scene before him.

It was beautiful, her body spread like a angel; thinking of angels, his thoughts ventured to the blonde angel that captivated him, wondering what the beauty was doing, he cleaned all remnants of him being there.

Sauntered to the bathroom, he cleaning himself up, making himself presentable to the outside world. Smiling at his image, he turned and strolled out of the small room, exiting the apartment unseen.

No one had a clue to what had just conspired in the quaint little apartment.

* * *

'Something just didn't feel right' Jounouchi thought as he walked solemnly through the night. It had been a good day, Yugi had bought him a lunch, he hadn't had to deal with Kaiba for the remainder of the school day, and when he got to work, it had gone by blissfully fast. Smiling at the sudden turn of good fortune, Jounouchi ignored the inking of dread.

Turning the corning, his blood ran cold. Red and blue lights flashed bright, about eight police cars lined the block, a huge crowd of people were gathered in front of his dingy apartment. Hoping with all his might that it wasn't his father again, he quickly walked closer. He sure as hell didn't want to have to bail his father out of jail again.

Nudging his way through the crowd, he came to a police officer he knew well. "Mr. Tanaka!"

The man raised his head, and a distressing expression coming over his face.

"Mr. Tanaka, please don't tell me it was dad! He did something again didn't he? Im sorry about him, h-he just cant-" he abruptly shut up when Tanaka pulled him under the police tape, and away from the growing crowd.

"I-I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you this Katsuya… b-but there has been a murder." Jou paled. "we can't let you back into the apartment."

"W-what?"

"Yes, I know, I am terribly sorry Katsuya."

"W-was it m-my…" Jounouchi swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No…" Tanaka, in haled a large breath before continuing "It was Mrs. Amai…"

The world seem to halt in, everything slowed to slow-motion. He couldn't believe it. Abruptly spinning round, Jou dashed towards the doors, ignoring the screams of protest coming from Tanaka. He shoved past several police officers ignoring them as well. He had to prove them wrong, it was all a joke, a cruel sick joke.

What he saw froze him, there lay his sweet landlady, her body spread like and angel ascending to heaven. Painted around her in blood were wings, spread wide, a halo of blood circling her head.

Wide eyed he stared more, all ten fingers were sticking out of her stomach. Bile rose in his throat, sharply turning, he threw up beside the door, he hadn't noticed when he started crying but he ignored the sting of his cuts. Sorrow and anguish filled him as he fell to his knee's. He screamed, screamed as loud as he could, it rocketed off the walls; releasing all the pain that had welled up inside.

A small pink box tumbled out of his hand, opening on impact with the floor. A 14 quartet gold necklace spilled out, the heart shaped charm glowing from the rebound of the camera's flashes.

Written ever so delicately on the gold heart was; _Thank You, Mom._

* * *

**There we have it folks ^_^ please read and review!**

**i might not get the next chapter up for awhile because im going camping and my internet it being shut done (TT_TT) due to the fact my parents want to get it from another company...**

**but i'll find a way HAHAHAHA **

**but yeah please R&R 3**

**Luv ya all! thanks for all the awesome reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3: Unjustice to a poor soul

**Je n'ai pas de mots pour vous dire combien je vous aime tous~!**

**here is a kiss to everyone~! you cant understand how much i love ur reviews and story alerts and favs X3**

**(^ 3(0 _ 0") ~hehe**

**So finally chapter 3 is done ^_^... i rewrote this chapter 3 times! cuz i just didnt like where it was going! but i found this one was the best! (-_-')**

**I have to edmit... im such a B**ch to Katsuya in this story... even thou he is my favourite chacter in Yugioh! but then again it is passed a mix between season zero and normal Jounouchi...**

**kk so DISCLAIMER : I once again down wn anything other then yellowed eyes, murdering Mr. creeper :P **

**And forgot to mention this earlier the story is suppost to be a murder mystery type (since i read way to many of those and have never actually read any one , except one that made me cry TT_TT and i really wanted to write my own ~ 3)**

**well enjoy my sick creation \(*~*)/**

* * *

The woman had looked like him.

She had given to him, and he must give back. He arranged her naked body vigilantly on the morning dewed grass. He brushed her long golden locks back from her handsome face, closed those beautiful honey glazed eyes, which had been staring blankly up in to the early morning sky. He smiled as he looked down upon her twisted frozen horror filled face. She hadn't known the terror that awaiting her, when he picked her up off that street corner late in the evening, she couldn't comprehend how it would feel to be reaching climax, then efficiently throttled to death, large muscular hands wrapping around a slender pale neck.

That is why she had to die. She may have looked like him, but she wasn't. No, Kinei Hana was not Katsuya, though her looks greatly resembled him, her body was not his, it was not covered in delicious sun-kissed skin, it did not have the slender waste; boarding on anorexic, and it lacked the firm well created abs. Yes the women had been beautiful, a female replica of his thought after Jounouchi Katsuya.

It had been a spur of the moment decision, after watching the police flood his previous victims home, it had taken several hours for anyone to find his beautiful masterpiece, spread wide for all to see. He felt the growing authority of his arousal it had been around 8 at night when his blonde goddess, ventured into the scene.

At first Jounouchi was smiling brightly, but as he become aware of the glowing lights of police engines, the smile abruptly fell. He had quickly jog through the crowd of people, to stop at the head of police, Constable Tanaka. Tanaka, could be seen telling the blonde of the evenings events, what he hadn't expected was to see his blonde angel sprint in the direction of the apartment, and disappear inside.

Turning away, he walked away from his rooftop perch. A perverse smile spreading over his face. Leaving the scene behind him, he went to tend his pounding arousal.

Climbing into his red convertible, he drove from the rooftop parcade, smoothly disappearing down the street.

It was a striking evening, the sun wrapped it's descending arms around Domino in a warm embrace. Light managed to touch all who walked it's blissful streets. Stopping at a red light, about hundred or so feet away stood Jounouchi, or more simply put a female version of him. The man inhaled deeply, needing the look a like. Continuing on through the once red light, he slowed down to a stop beside the palpable prostitute.

Feeling the rise of heat they stared at each other before she leaned over and with a sultry voice asked,

"Hey honey, what can I do ya for?" he ignored her accent for the sake of his sick fantasy.

"Get in" he drawled in a husky tone.

"Oh, a man with authority… I like them with a little kick." pulling the door open she slithered in. It was a fifteen minute drive to where he was headed; a quiet little meadow, on the outskirts of Domino's vast city. Pulling off the road, he continued down a gravel path, disappearing from all human contacts.

Drawing up under a lumbering willow tree, he parked the car and turned to his personal fantasy.

"You are very lucky I found you this evening, Miss?"

"Kinei Hana" she outstretched her hand in a formal, westerly shake. "Your American aren't you? I can tell by the colour of your eyes."

Chuckling the man took her hand in his, bringing it slowly to his lips, "I can't tell you anything, Hana my dear, that would destroy the beauty of the moment."

"As I was saying Miss Kinei, you don't know how fortunate you are this evening, I might have driven right past you, if the severe pain of my need wasn't as bad s this moment." giggling Hana , took her hand away, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

He took her away from his car and out into the waste high grass, laying her down so they were both concealed from the world. There in the middle of nowhere, he seized her, ramming into her with the pent up lust that consumed him, he did not scream her name when he ejaculated into the condom, he scream for Jounouchi Katsuya.

The entire time of there love making, he had been imaging Jou, imagining ramming his thick shaft, into his tight virgin hole. Hearing the heavy pants and moans of his angel's pleasure, hearing him ask for more, and when he returned form his clouded high, only seeing a tousled whore, instead of his blonde angel, he got angry, wrapped his large hands around her throat and choked her until she was a motionless corpse beneath him.

And now cleaning all evidence of his presence, he tying the condom, putting it in his pocket, no evidence told he had been there. Walking back to his car, he reached into the glove-compartment, retrieving a large, black expensive camera. Smiling he placed it on the seat. Starting the engine he went in search of his golden angel

* * *

He was Beyond mad, he was livid. How dare the Mutt not show up to class. How was he suppose to let out all the bent up anger his councillor told him he had, if the one release was not in sight. Growling under his breath, Kaiba continued to ignore the teacher's lecture on human rights, and equality of the earth, snorting at the idiocy of it all he turned his gaze to the Mutt's friends. Yugi had a miserable expression, that mirrored the Britt that sat behind him. Both looked like a pet had just died, or a loved one, which in reality was the truth, regarding the missing blonde.

Bored out of his mind, Kaiba silently pulled his imported iphone out, quickly pressing the apps button, choosing angry birds, he started the pleasing game. Ootogi, who had been assigned the seat next to him, raised a eyebrow a smirk rising the corners of his mouth.

"I didn't know you played games, Kaiba"

Kaiba snorted in reply, not once rising his eyes from the device in his hands. After five minutes of the two teens not paying attention, Ootogi questioned "Did you hear-"

"I could really care less" Kaiba's muttered reply sounded.

"Um dude, it was all over the news… I feel real bad for Jou… he looked so torn up." Kaiba's head jerked up, his intense gaze boring into the Dice Master's face.

"Eh? don't tell me you didn't watch the news last night? The murder of Kanashii Amai?" taken aback, Ootogi continued to stare. Sighing Kaiba decided to listen.

"Of course I have heard of it, but what does it have to do with the Mutt?"

"Well, Amai-san had dropped Jou off at school yesterday, she is like a mother-figure to Jounouchi, at least that's what Honda told me, anyways she has always been there for him whenever he needed a mother, so when Jou returned home last night to see all the police cars, he was shocked, a police officer told him, and then he ran off into the building, I saw this all on the news by the way, and then he was taken out of the apartment unconscious." Kaiba felt the shock present in his eyes, yet was unable to conceal it. "No one should have to be put through that, especially Jou…"

A pregnant silence fell between the two. It explained so much, the distressing looks of despair on the geek squads faces, the absence of the Mutt.

A foreign feeling filled Kaiba, one that slowly burned away at the ice walls around his heart. The anger at the blonde's absence quickly diminished, leaving a empty quench in the pit of his stomach. He hated the blonde; yes, though the feeling welling inside was definitely guilt. The last world's he had articulated to the teen were detrimental, causing the blonde to flee in tears.

Growling, Kaiba banished the feeling, he hadn't known the event's that would take place why feel bad for the dumb dog anyway.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed in irritation, they still had forty minutes till lunch. Turning back to the white phone in his grasp he continued his game, trying desperately to ignore the swelling feeling in his chest.

* * *

Kaiba lent back, his generously proportioned leather chair squeaking in displeasure. The sun had long set into the evenings hold, the lights had flickered on without his intellectual knowledge. Exhaling noisily he steeled a peak at the large mantle clock across the room, groaning in discontentment at his discovery. It was eight in the evening, meaning he had been working for eight gruelling hours; since having left school early in a angered fit at lunch.

Acknowledging the absence of a important feature in his life, a dark scowl to took root on his weary face. Mokuba had not come to see him and he had arrived home from school at 2:45, muscling groaning in protest, Kaiba stood quickly advancing out of his polished off door.

Mokuba always announced his arrival to Seto in extravagant ways, often barging into his office declaring the rising sun of his life had come home and demanding his attention before getting distracted by the thought of his thousands of games that needed his immediate attention. There was obviously something wrong if Mokuba's didn't show, general idea being, either Mokuba was mad at him, or the child had experienced something troubling he didn't want Kaiba to know about.

Arriving at the staircase he finally took in the frantic disorder his staff radiated. Suspicions rising, Seto narrowed his eyes, in a clear demanding voice stated.

"What are you all doing? Do I pay you to stand around gossiping, no I pay yu to clean my house, which you all seem incapable of doing."

The vast sea of servants froze, all moving in the same gesture to stare in horror at their demanding boss. Natsu, being the eldest and long served butler to Kaiba, straightened his shoulders, a pensive look carved into his old features.

"Mr. Kaiba… um … there seems to be a little problem concerning …. Um your…"

"Will you just spit it out?" Seto spat angrily.

"Mokuba didn't arrive home at his appointed time… in act he… hasn't arrived home at all." time seemed to free, Kaiba's face becoming a mask of absolute rage.

"So, your telling me, my Brother, who is ten years old, did not come home at 2:30, like the driver is _paid _to do, and now he is missing?" ice laced each individual word, fury was palpable on the multimillion dollar CEO's face.;

"W-well, you s-see…. We thought we could find h-him before… um… you-"

"What? Notice my little brother missing?" Natsu cringed, all with the rest of the help, in fear. Kaiba was definitely, well thoroughly pissed.

Descending the stairs, Kaiba growled, daring anyone to step in his path, shooting death glares as he stormed out the front doors.

The chill of the night air assaulted him, his body reluctantly shivered due to the lack of his large white jacket, in his rush to find Mokuba he had stormed out of the house in only his trademark black turtleneck and black jeans. Hurryingly he strolled to his ice-blue, custom-made 2012 Aston Martin V8 Vantage Coupe, no one was aloud to drive this car, except Seto himself, he refused anyone to even touch it, in the slight chance of a ding or a scratch.

Smoothly he slid into the sports car. Revving the engine he sped out of the drive, quickly disappearing around the corner, leaving a bewildered group of servants standing open mouthed on the veranda.

Quickly dialling Mokuba's phone, he waited impatiently for his answer, after 2 minutes of dial tone it switched to voice mail, Mokuba's childish voice exclaimed how 'he was not able to get to the phone and please leave a message after the beep', after the third try Kaiba angrily clicked the end call button.

Growling be sharply turned the wheel, skidding dangerously around a corner. If he hadn't turned his head to look out the passenger window he would never had seen Mokuba. The kid was in tears, his cherub cheeks flushed and nose dripping quite a limp body hanging heavily over his shoulder, the body being unconscious and Mokuba dragging 'it' down the street.

Slamming his foot unsympathetically on the brakes, he sharply turned the vehicle, the screech of tires filled the air as he spun the car in a u-turn, sliding to a stop beside Mokuba, who jump and shriek loudly, almost dropping the dead-weight of the unconscious person he was 'carrying'.

Quickly launching himself out of the vehicle "Mokuba! What In God's Name Are You-" he was efficiently shut up when a large mass of Black hair was launched at him. Mokuba clung to Seto in a tight hold, crying for all his little body was worth. Kaiba quickly wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. "Ssh, Mokuba it's alright I'm right here, your ok."

"I-it's n-not me I-I'm w-worried about!" Mokuba said but coming out as stuttering mess. Raising his eyebrows, Kaiba finally remember the silent body Mokuba had left lying on the dirt enclosed ground. The figure looked oddly familiar, unnaturally skinny, sun tanned skin, … unruly brilliant golden hair. Seto's eyes widened, almost to a abnormal size, pulling Mokuba away from him to fiercely look down at him he asked,

"Is… that who I think it is?" Mokuba gasped seemingly to remember the forgotten body laying feet from them. Dislodging himself from Seto's arms he stumbled to the unconscious blonde, kneeling quickly beside him, fresh tears brimmed the large grey eyes that stared pleadingly up at him.

"Jou-Jounouchi!… H-he ne-eds a doctor!" Seto quickly strode to the unmoving mutt, turning him over he couldn't contain the gasp that left him mouth. Jounouchi's face was coated in a thick layer of blood, a sizably deep cut tore across his face, slicing right over the equally large bruise that previously took up his face. Examining the rest of his body, Kaiba's face constricted in horror, Jounouchi's arm hung loosely against his thigh, obviously disconnected from the socket. The shorts he wore were ripped and blood laden, several deep-seated cuts could be seen through the tarred material, then he saw it, the thing that froze his blood completely, made his mind freeze uncharacteristically, all other thoughts left his mind as he stared stunned at the disgusting sight. A wooden handle steak-knife jutted out of Jounouchi's stomach, it bled plentifully onto the sidewalk.

Completely stunned Kaiba continued to stare, shock radiating off him as if he was a portable heater. A sob broke him from his stunned state, working fast he quickly, albeit carefully lifted Jounouchi into his arms, minding the knife evidently sticking out of his torso, rounding to the still running car, he ordered Mokuba to open the door. Jumping to his feet Mokuba rapidly obeyed, stepping out of the way he let Seto lay Jounouchi gently on the back seat.

Time went by in a blur as Seto, sped through Domino, he dangerously swerved in and out of traffic, almost causing several accidents and causing many to honk their horns in irritation. Kaiba could care less, all he cared was to get the blonde mutt to the hospital and to stop bleeding in his brand new sports car, which would cost a fortune to clean and repair after all the blood that was leaking onto his custom-made leather seats. Anger rising, Kaiba growled, what could have the pathetic blonde mutt done to have gotten into such a mess, right after a close friend had died. Mokuba incessantly sniffled beside him in the passenger seat, he clothes sodden with Jounouchi's blood. Seto couldn't begin to fathom how his brother found the blonde, and how he could be feeling. He just prayed that he had no part in the blonde's injuries.

* * *

It had been hours since Katsuya was emitted into surgery. Seto waited furiously for the doctor to return, Mokuba sat with a concerned look marring his features, glancing anxiously at the door every few seconds. The boy was perceptibly worried about the second rate duelist, borderline hysterical.

Breaking the silence Kaiba asked "Mokuba. What happened."

Eyes darting to Seto, Mokuba swallowed. Inhaling he turned, intently looking into clear cerulean orbs. "When I watched the news this morning, I saw what happened last night, it showed Jounouchi-kun's apartment, after everyone was cleared out…then it showed the footage of last night… it was horrific, I almost puked watching it" at Kaiba's look, Mokuba intercepted "I know I'm too young to be seeing things like that, but I had to, hearing about it… and how Jou was connected, I couldn't not!"

Continuing on Mokuba sniffled "I-it showed Jounouchi-kun, he was covered in bruises, he ran past all the police officers, everyone watch had gone silent and after a few seconds you heard a scream." Mokuba's eyes began to water again. "It was so sad, watching it on the TV I could hear the angst, and anguish in it. I…I had to see Jounouchi, I had to see if he was ok! B-but when I g-got his apartment a-and after walking past Mrs. Amai's door… when I reached Jou's door…I-it was unlocked, so I just l-let myself in… t-that's when I..I.."

Mokuba then broke down, throwing himself at Kaiba, demanding for his comforting embrace. "There was so much blood! Everywhere! A-a trail of it l-leading r-right to Jou's room. I followed it and I saw him laying in a m-mere of his own blood!" his wailing filled the corridor, nurses walking past gave sympathetic looks in their direction, believing it was over a death.

If you said Kaiba was shocked, that would be a huge understatement. He was utterly gob-smacked. He couldn't believe Mokuba had to witness such a gruesome scene, just the thought of his ten-year-old brother seeing such a thing infuriated him. He hated the blonde mutt more then ever, how could he have let Mokuba see such a thing. Silently declaring vengeance for his traumatized brother, Kaiba pulled Mokuba closer, squeezing the fear away.

* * *

Everything felt numb, nothing felt right. Jounouchi sat huddled far into his bedroom corner, empty eyes peered blankly at nothing. Shifting his empty gaze to his hand, he loosened his held on the treasured gift he held close. The gold glistened against the moonlight that leaked in through his window, he rubbed his thumb over the gold surface, feeling the heart shaped charm under it, he could feel the engraved letters as he slowly drew his thumb back and force over it's level face.

Tears leaked unknowingly down his cheeks, but the boy didn't care, he couldn't bring himself to, all he could do was remember, remember the broken body of his former Landlady. It haunted him, how her desolate emerald eyes gazed up at him, pain carving every little feature in her face.

He was alone again.

No one, not one person was there for him now. The one person who truly loved him, and cared…was gone. Murdered. Pain seethed his chest as he remembered everything. It wouldn't leave him. Whimpering, he buried his head deep into his knee's, drawing more into himself.

Why? Why had this had to happen, she didn't deserve it! She was the most virtuous person he had ever met. Cared for everyone before herself, even a lowly street-dumpster dog like himself.

A sob choked him, the lump in his throat to hard to swallow finally burst. The dam broke and all his sorrow poured down his face, not being able to contain the heart wrenching sobs, he buried his face deep into his stained pillow case. Shoulders shaking ferociously against the sobs that wracked his slender form.

The sun slowly rose, revealing the start of a new day, and yet Jou continued to sob, crying late into the day's light. At about three in the afternoon, a banging could be heard as the front door was roughly flung open, drunken stumbling was soon follwed by the hard slam of the door. Jounouchi, too numb to notice, continued to lay broken upon his bed.

"wh're 'r yee y'o wretch'd exc's fur a human being!" the slurred screech of his father still didn't bring him out of his broken state. The door was thrown open and Jounouchi Sr. stood in his drunken state, bloodshot eyes gazing around the room til they landed on the being he was in search for. "T'ere yo are…"

The man stumbled to the blonde, reaching out he grabbed the blonde hair in a grimy fist, pulling him up so he could breath his booze stained breath in Katsuya's face.

Katsuya hung numbly in his father's grip, eye's a dead gold, not seeing or feeling anything in his current state. Jounouchi Sr. stared at the boy in his grasp, eyes lighting in a dangerous way, slowly the elder licked his lips in his drunk haze he lowered his head to his son's neck, latching on hard. He continued his ministration, pushing the lifeless blonde back onto the bed.

Not being a patient man, Jounouchi ripped at his son's shirt, pulling it harshly up past the boy's nipples. Calloused hands roamed over his son's young supple body, yet the boy had no reaction, until his father started tarring at his shorts. Confused Jou slowly came back from his clouded misery. "D-dad?"

Fear shot through him as he watch his father tare at his shorts. In a panicked voice Katsuya cried "N-No! D-dad stop!" after his father continued Jou finally gathered his strength and shoved his father with all his might, the large man toppled backwards, harshly hitting his head on the wooden floor. Katsuya dashed, darting out of his room and for the front door, forgetting about the shattered beer bottle from the previous night, Katsuya tripped and landed with a wounded cry, shards imbedding themselves into his stomach and legs. Whimpering in pain, he tried to pull himself up only to feel his back legs being pulled and finding himself being flung across the room hitting against the wall, the picture on the wall had shattered when Jou hit it, a large shard falling down and slicing the blonde's face, he screamed in excruciating pain. Feeling the blood pour down his face, he glanced up at his father who stood panting heavily a foot away.

The man was more drunk the Katsuya had ever seen him. A enormous pool of fear grew in his stomach, ignoring the pain radiating through his body he darted for the door again, only to be caught by the back of his shirt and flung at the counter.

Eyes widened in pain, coughing, he felt blood leak from his mouth, looking down in horror he could make out the end of a wooden handle, protruding out of his chest. Everything began to blur, he felt himself be lifted and dragged to down the hall but it was in a blur of pain, his eyes fogged over. He distinguished the mutter ing voice of his father saying "yo ne'd to le'rn er place boi." then the slam of the front door, before his visoin faded to black.

In a hour's time, unsuspecting Mokuba Kaiba, dear friend to Katsuya, would venture into his beat up apartment. Seeing a bloodied mess and quickly panicking.

And neither boy's saw the blood thirsty ashen eyes glaring through Jounouchi's window, hidden deep within the tree's branches. And had followed the child pulling Jou's unconscious body towards the hospital.

* * *

**There we have it! YES IK IMMA BIOTCH :P **

**but it goes with the story and it's the only way i could think of adding Kaiba into it :3**

**please R&R (Because that is how i get my gumption to keep writing)**

**Oh and btw the next chapter will be better nothing bad will happen to Katsuya, it will be a nice chapter... but the once after OH NELLY~! :3 *EVIL KITTY** FACE*


	5. Chapter 4: Love to a wounded boy

**IM SOO SORRY THAT THE UPDATE IS SOOO LATE DX ~!**

**I have no internet right now so i had to go to the local Starbucks :P**

**well here it is the next chapter~! **

**this one is a little gentler then the others before i hope u enjoy it!**

**and i'm trying to get into more of puppyshipping in this and the next chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything that is relate to Yu Gi Oh.**

* * *

A insensitive beeping noise arose the sleeping victim, blurry golden-honey eyes blinked awake. Dragging himself through his drug induced slumber, Jounouchi struggled for consciousness, falling prey to it's medical supremacy. Reaching his arm up, he rubbed his face, wincing in pain as he felt the throbbing tenderness that baffled him. Why did it hurt to touch his face? In fact why didn't he feel the pain before touching it? As these thoughts passed through his head, his hand had self consciously felt along the aching area , feeling the pulled skin and palpable feel of stitches. Eyes widening he regained focus, staring shocked at his surrounding. White walls glared down at him, along with the sparkling linoleum floors; the room was a washed-out white, everything identically alike. Panicked he felt his heart rate quickly climb, the heart monitor beside him indicating the increase of the muscles power, the beeping becoming a erratic collaboration with his heavy scared pants.

"Wh-why?" Jou couldn't fathom why he would be in the hospital, how the hell could he have…

Growling, Jou pulled himself up, he was frustrated and scared. Not knowing how he came to be there, and why, he didn't even have the money to pay for the visit. Realizing he didn't even know why he was there in the first place, he slowly pulled himself up, screaming out in pain as a intense twinge filtered through his stomach as he moved. Tears of pain sprinkled his eyes, drifting quickly down his cheeks. A loud bang indicated the door being thrown open revealing a grey eyed boy with a worried expression.

"Jou! Are you ok? what happened? Oh My God! Why did you try to get up? I'm going to get the doctor!" the black mass of hair quickly disappeared out of site, seemingly in search of said doctor.

Even more confused now at seeing Mokuba, he tried once again to pull himself up, resulting in the same overwhelming pain. Crying out again, Jounouchi gave up falling back to lay still in the scratchy bed with a pained whimper.

A bang was hear, followed by a childish yell indicated the arrival of said doctor and the return of Mokuba.

"How are you doing today, Jounouchi?" the professionally polite voice questioned.

"Well…it hurts to move and I feel really sick…and I-I don't know why I am here…" silence filled the room, soon interrupted by Mokuba's sad whimper.

"Well to answer your first worries, you hurt everywhere because you have a stomach wound caused by a steak knife, which we successfully stitched up, mind you, and your head hurts because you had large gash ranging from your hairline to the left side of your chin, which had also been stitched up. You have two cracked ribs, you had internal haemorrhaging, which we did fix, and numerous amounts of new and receding scar and not to mention the nasty bruise that was already on your face before the gash even came to be there… And I will be talking to you about that in the near future Jounouchi-kun, there is no way that I will let this slide." Jounouchi had tuned out awhile ago, memories of the previous night had showed it's face, darkening his eyes, and a dejected look pass over his face, the doctor didn't seemed to have noticed until he stopped ranting, a deep frown filtering over his face.

Pulling Mokuba out of the room, the doctor instructed "Young Mr. Kaiba, being your personal doctor I recommend that you stay with him and keep him company, …from what you have told me… it is a abuse case, which ensues a lot of police officials, and he is going to need all the help and friends he's got. "

Smiling the man ruffled Mokuba's hair and walked away leaving the blonde in the ingenious boy's care. Mokuba quickly scurried back into the room.

"Jou, I am in charge of you and you must do as I say, and I say don't move! You'll open your stitches and hurt yourself more."

Katsuya stayed silent, stuck in his own personal hell. The once honey-gold eyes were dimmed to a discoloured brown, almost completely faded of light. A pained expression filtered over his face, he was on the brink of tears.

"D-da…d" Mokuba's heart clenched, he had no clue what to do, he didn't know how to save Jou from the pain he felt. Determined Mokuba climbed onto the bed, minding Jounouchi's injuries. He wrapped his arms gently around Jou's shoulders bringing his head into his small chest.

"I-it's ok Jounouchi-kun, you can cry… I am here." Not even a second passed before Jou wrapped his arms around the boy, earnestly emptying his pain into the boy's shirt, quickly dampening it. Tears soon filled the boy's eyes, due to his friend tears.

Mokuba steeled his emotions and vowed that he would save Jou, to never let this happen to him again; never let one of his friend hurt the way they were now.

"It's ok Jou, We are all here for you, Me, Yugi, Honda, and the rest of the guys, …and believe it or not Seto is too" a small chuckle escaped Jou between his constant sobs, a small smile filtering his face.

"I-I don't t-think s-so…Kai-ba, doesn't care a thing about me and my l-life." hiccupping Jounouchi stared at Mokuba with a defiant look. He pulled away, turning his head to wipe away the tears. He felt ashamed for crying like a baby to Mokuba, who was seven years his junior.

"That's not true Jounouchi-kun, I actually think he likes you, because I'm not usually allowed into his Aston Martin unless I was kidnapped and he wants to get me home as fast as possible or if he's late to a meeting and needs to get me somewhere fast." Mokuba joked, causing the crestfallen blonde to smile.

"Mokuba, it's 'cause I was dying that he let me in that car, he probably complained about me bleeding out on his precious leather seats" Jou finished in his utmost snotty-Kaiba-like voice, chuckling lightly to himself.

Mokuba sat silently before he burst out laughing at the irony.

"You two really are alike"

"WAAH! No we're not!"

"Yep, you are"

"Are not!"

"sure, sure" that went on for a few more minutes before Katsuya gave up, the kid was more like Kaiba then he realized, they were both extremely stubborn.

"…um… Mokuba, I'm real hungry…" Katsuya mumbled quietly under his breath, blushing as his stomach boisterously cheered it's opinions on the matter. Mokuba laughed, quickly scurrying of the bed and walking backwards towards the door.

Smiling he said he'd go find a nurse and disappeared out of sight. Katsuya sighed, his smile slipping fast from his face, the pain that subsided returned with a vengeance, tears rimmed his eyes again. He had to return, he had to go back there… his dad needed him, he hadn't meant to do those things, it was all an accident, his father wasn't, wouldn't…. try to rap-. Jounouchi couldn't finish the thought, pain clouded his entire psyche, leaving him in a empty dark place his mind had conquered up years before, when the beatings first started. It was a lot like the Yami's shadow rooms; Dark, empty and away from all living things, yet his was still different, conjured up by a seven year-olds mind.

The room was barren, old beige carpeting covered the floor, desolate greying walls without a ink of colour circled the small boy in a square room. All that was seen in said room was a small boy, about the age of seven or older, he lay scribbling quietly on a white paper, drawing picture way advanced for his own age.

Seven year old Katsuya Jounouchi, that is who Jou returns to, when he encloses himself in the small room, located deep in his mind. He returns to the times where he had a mother, a father, a brand new baby sister, when he would draw pictures and his parent hung it upon the fridge with pride…. Back to the days of happiness. Back to where love was plentiful.

Mokuba and the nurse walked into the room, chatting animatedly about the scores of the recent baseball game. Glancing up the nurse frowned, walking towards the disconnected blonde , she waved her hand in front of his face, receiving no reaction she sighed, heightening Mokuba's worries.

"What's wrong? Is he ok?"

With sad eyes the nurse turned back to Mokuba, "this is regular behaviour for a abuse victim, they often space out and disconnect themselves from their current being in order to escape the tragedy that has bestowed them. I'll have to inform doctor Kuma to prescribe him some antidepressants" placing the tray of food on the pullout table at the foot of the bed, she pulled a notepad out of her front pocket, scribbling down a note as she turned to the door. "Oh, and younger Mr Kaiba, please make Mr. Jounouchi eat, with so much blood lose he needs to regain all his stamina."

Mokuba nodded, glancing at Jounouchi with a anguished look. How could he cheer Jounouchi-kun up? The young Kaiba's face brightened as if a light bulb caught alight in his brilliant mind, pulling out his phone he quickly dialled a number, hoping for the occupant to answer. A alleviated sigh brushed through his lips as the phone clicked, informing the owner picked up.

* * *

"_Alone stood a boy"_

"_His fathers little toy"_

"_The man couldn't hold a job"_

"_What a lazy slob"_

"_The boy never did know "_

"_Wasn't much for show"_

"_His life is a sham"_

"_The poor lost little lamb."_

"_Hair gold as the sun"_

"_Will never know the meaning of fun"_

"_His life is coming to a end"_

"_Will finally be able to descend"_

"_To the heavens up above"_

"_Welcomed with the angels love"_

"_Listen to this song"_

"_I know it isn't long"_

"_But it's the story of a life"_

"_Shortened by the knife"_

"_Of the cold unloving hands"_

"_That had rusted the once strong bands"_

"_breaking a loving family's heart"_

"_That will forever be apart."_

"_So say goodnight to this lonely boy"_

"_He is just a useless broken toy"_

"_wishing for a someone"_

"_To bring forth that golden sun"_

"_That once shined above"_

"_The only thing he wishes… Is to find love."_

* * *

_Humming filled the dark room, followed by a petite voice whispering a delicate tune, unknown to anyone out of the child's mind. Warm honey eyes stared down at the masterpiece laid before him. Intricate colours blanketed the paper, rippling waves crashed against a rocky shore, a tall pristine lighthouse guarded the surrounding beauty, rescuing the masterpiece from wreckage. Gulls swayed in the oceanic breath, flapping it's majestic wings in time to dance serenely with the wind. _

_Bringing the brush down to finish with a white brushstroke, the boy smiled, light illuminating his face. He felt as if he could handle the outside world, and contemplated if he should return yet. He loved this place, a creation made to keep his sanity in check, to hide from the pain of his life, to forget about life and relish in the pleasures of paint and his childhood youth. _

_Jounouchi pulled away from the painting, he was improving, if only he could show the real world what a talent he has, and prove he isn't the useless street rat, that has a drunken, abusive father, that he could make it in the world, that he was a somebody. _

"_**Jounouchi-kun!" **__a familiar voice broke through his wall, causing the youthful child to flinch, he wanted to stay, wanted to continue drawing… to continue hiding._

"_**Jounouchi!" "Katsuya!" **__more voice added up, driving the boy to close his eyes tightly and shrink into himself. Tears quickly followed suit, traveling in billowing twin rivers down his rounded cheeks. _

_Standing the seven year old Jounouchi arose, opening his eyes he walked towards the newly placed door, hesitantly reaching for the handle. Breathing in deeply he opened _

_the door, blinding himself with the dazzling white light that glared through it's doorway, sniffing he looked back once more to his quiet forlorn dream, taking small steps he disappeared into the light, tears continuing down his cheeks._

* * *

Katsuya blinked as he arrived out of his enclosed haven, he raised his eyes, widening them as he noted his friends crowding his bedside.

"G-guys…w-what are you… d-doing here…?"

"Oh God, Jounouchi we just found out! M-Mokuba phoned us and…and told us what happened…" Yugi rushed to his side, swiftly wrapping his arms around the blonde, receiving a pained yelp "Oh God! I'm so sorry, Jounouchi-kun! I was just so worry I forgot about your wounds"

"That s'okay Yug' " Kat sniffled, wiping his eyes clean of the offending liquid that leaked down his cheeks. Finally taking time Jou's eyes scanned the room noticing all the faces; Ootogi stood shortly behind Honda with a worried and slightly angered expression, Anzu stood beside Yugi, gently crying into her hands and clutching his sleeve that he hadn't noticed she'd grabbed, Ryou stood on Yugi's other side, silent tears creeping down his ghost white cheeks. Then there was Honda, his body was tense, face red and contorted in fury, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"I. Thought. You. Said. It. Stopped. Years. Ago." his voice came in a angry whisper, eyes blazing like a wild fire. Katsuya gulp, shrinking lower into the bed sheets in fear, remembrance of the prior evenings events displaying past his eyes.

"I'm… S-sor-"

"SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH KATSUYA!" tears streamed down Honda's face, pain palpable in his brown eyes. "Katsuya… I could have saved you years ago! We told you we would take you in, my parents were more then willing! They love you! You are like a second son to them!… I-I wont let you go back! I WONT YOU KILL YOURSELF BY THAT BASTARDS HANDS!" Honda fell to his knee's crying desperately into his own lap.

Katsuya watched helplessly for a few seconds, then harshly threw back the covers and pulled himself out of the bed, ignoring the screaming protests, his legs quivered austerely, giving out a few second into standing with them, he half pulled half dragged himself to the spiky haired brunette, tugging him into a firm hold, wrapping his arms snugly against said brunette, bringing the brunette's head to his wrapped chest.

"Honda… no matter what happens, you will always be my brother… but you know what family means to me…you know how important it is to me" he pulled away and cupped Honda's cheeks, "I Love You, and I always will… But I also love my father, he may be a good-for-nothing drunken bastard, that could give two rats asses about me, and uses me as his daily punching bag but he is all I have…and I don't want to lose him, he is the world to me, if I leave now… all those years of beatings and near death experiences will be for nothing, I would be a failure to society, a wimp who couldn't look after himself, that deserves what he gets."

The room fell into silence, two shadow stood observing from the door way, Kaiba's eyes had widened, he had walked up to see Jounouchi fling himself out of bed and standing clumsily for a few second before his legs gave out and he tumbled to the ground, he watched in awe as the half-dead teen dragged himself to the balling Brunette and wrapped his arms, caringly around the other teen, pulling him to his chest. His eyes widened further as Jounouchi began to speak, pride lacing every word, truth rang out with every breath the blonde took, releasing his knowing knowledge onto the crying teen. A mother's warming smile, gracing Katsuya's lips, alighting his eyes back to the fierce Golden hue.

Kaiba glanced down to Mokuba, who had started crying not long into Jounouchi's spool, wiping his eyes on his long sleeved shirt. The same could be said for almost everyone in the room, Anzu had started crying her eye's out when Jou fell out of bed, along with Ryou and Yugi, Ootogi on the other hand was trying desperately not to cry, yet his eyes were shining with refused tears.

"K-Kat…K-Katsuya!" Honda pulled himself flush against his 'brother', crying feverishly into the blonde's injured chest. "I-I j-just … don't … kno…know what I-I … w-would … do without you!"

"Well I am not going anywhere… I will recover like I always do and everything will go back to normal, we can just all forget about what happened." he smiled, brushing his fingers lightly through the brunette's spiky hair. "I will always be here for you guys, you are all my family… and that means you all are the most important thing in my life… I will do anything for you…"

Spell seemingly broke the group all clambered together, huddling closely on the floor in a huge group hug, including Mokuba who had ran to join.

Katsuya's eyes lifted to stare straight into the piercing eyes of Seto Kaiba. His eyes lighted, as if thanking him without verbally atoning his thanks, Kaiba nodded in confirmation, causing a smile to fill the blonde's face as his motherly gaze ran over the group, making sure he was touching each and everyone; like a mother with her younglings.

A rare smile cracked at Kaiba's lips at the odd scene, a jumble of teenagers crying in a heap on a hospital floor. After about ten minutes, Seto noted Katsuya's eyes drooping, and his skin tone paling considerably, clearing his throat, everyone glanced up in surprise, minus the two who had noticed his presence.

"I believe the mutt is tired, and since he did just get out of surgery less then twelve hours ago, this much simulation would not be best for his recovery" noting the dejected and upset looks, Kaiba sighed "I'm not saying you have to leave, but I am saying that you should all let him rest, he probably reopened stitches when he fell, one of you should probably get the doctor to check out his stitches…. And make him eat before he goes to sleep… it will bring back some of his needed stamina that will prevail the healing process."

An additional stunned silence filled the over crowded hospital room, before all eyes turned to the droopy headed boy who was blinking rapidly to stay awake.

"Kaiba's right… we need to get Jounouchi-kun back into bed" Yugi said jumping away from the drowsy blonde., the rest follow quickly in suit..

"I'll get doctor Kuma!" Mokuba cheered and rushed past Seto and down the hallway.

Honda and Ootogi quickly ,albeit gently, put Jounouchi into the bed, minding his injury's and stitches. Katsuya smiled in appreciation at all, before turning his intense gaze to Kaiba with a strong 'Thank You' underplayed in his eyes. Nodding once again, Seto leaned against the doorway, a smirk traveling across his face.

"You don't have to worry about the bill, Mutt" Jounouchi's eyes widened, wincing in pain as the stitched stretched across his face at the action.

"W-What!"

"Mokuba, un-be-announced to me, has paid for everything with my money, but since you have gone through enough in the last forty-eight hours, I will not charge you anything… AND you bled out all over my car" Katsuya chuckled at the once again irony of Kaiba stating that. " that car cost a fortune, and I have to replace the entire upholstery in the back…" Kaiba growled, glaring harshly at the ground, remembering Mokuba's words 'If you make Jounouchi-kun feel anything other then happiness or any other brightening moods, I will single-handily destroy everything in your office and your bedroom', Kaiba inwardly cringed at the memory. "yet, I will not charge you anything for that either, or I will receive a severe punishment I can't afford…" the last part was mumbled out as Kaiba looked away. "But… I you will have to do something for me … I don't know what, and I don't know when, But…"

Katsuya stared in complete awe, never in his life had he thought Kaiba would do such a thing. He started chuckling, that was soon transformed into a full out laugh. Kaiba sharply turned his head back in the blonde's direction, the same confused face everyone wore.

Saying through his laughter Kat stated "Mokuba threatened you, didn't he? He is one smart little tyke, he'll one day out smart you!"

The once more rare smile, danced over the CEO's lips, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, that he is"

Said kid zoomed back into the room, gawking at the laughing blonde, mirrored by the Doctor, who had both seen the unresponsive boy only a few hours prior to this moment. A wide smile covering his aging face as he walked to Jounouchi, checking the stitches, and half listening to idol chat of the tight group of friends and their plans on what they want to do when Jounouchi-kun was fully healed and headed on his way to 'normality'.

Standing up he walked away, after refilling the morphine, and telling everyone that everything was all right and that he need his sleep so all should quiet down. He turned and walked to the doorway, silently indicating that Kaiba should follow. Once in the hallway, Doctor Kuma spoke.

"I presume, that you know of Jounouchi's current circumstance…" with a confirming nod from Kaiba the Doctor continued, "Well he should be taken out of the home immediately, and with your help the boy can be relocated in a short time to a loving and caring home. And- "

"Sorry to interrupt Doctor… but it is not my decision to make… it is Jounouchi's, he is the one you have to talk to this about, he is seventeen, that is a steep age for a kid to find a foster home."

"I know, I was just hoping… with your power… you could just take care of it all since he is your frien- " Kuma tried.

"Jounouchi is not my friend, he is Mokuba's, and since Mokuba is important too me, I helped him… but me and Jounouchi do not get along, and it would serve no good purpose to have him in my home."

"Please try to think it over, Kaiba-sama, this is a life and death situation, can't you put aside your hate to save a poor defeated boy's life, who, no matter how strong he may seem, is at the breaking point and needs a firm grip to hold onto"

"And you think I am that firm grip?" Kaiba scoffed.

"I do." both Kaiba and the doctor turned to see Mokuba standing right behind them, "No matter what you say Nii-sama, you don't hate Jounouchi-kun, you wouldn't have said all those thing back there if you didn't care a little, you were the first person to notice he was getting tired"

"I'm just perceptive." Kaiba tried to input but was interrupted.

"And I still remember how worried you were when Jounouchi-kun was possessed by Marik… you do see him as a friend, but you are just to scared to admit it." Mokuba turned and waltzed back into the hospital room. Leaving a speechless Kaiba and a smirking Doctor.

"Please just think about it…" Kuma smiled and walked towards his next waiting patient.

Kaiba snarled, Gods how he hated it when Mokuba used the guilt trip, he had no clue on how he got so well at it, Kaiba himself rarely guilt tripped people. Knowing how distressed Mokuba would be if he didn't help the Mutt, Seto furrowed his brow in anger. Oh how the tight loving brotherly bonds could be corruptively used to profit one users hands.

Kaiba knew the answer already, Hell, he knew the answer when Mokuba first told him about Jounouchi's life, and the abuse he had to endure. Kaiba just hoped that his decision would benefit him in the future, willing away the feeling of complete and utter dread that settled into his stomach. A inkling filled him, one that if he did take Jounouchi in, then something immensely terrible would soon take place. Sighing he quickly ignored the thought, and headed to said Mutt's door.

"Am I mellowing? 'cause, by god if I am, I'm going to kill someone…"

* * *

**Well there you have it folks chapter four ;) **

**hopoe y'all enjoy! and sorry that i cant personally email each and everyone of you back for ur WONDERFFULLY AWESOME reviews but i will when i get internet back that should be by August 3**

**hope u enjoye it and the next one 2 :P**

**LOVE YOU ALL~!**


	6. Chapter 5: Drying a child's tears

**Hey again! **

**thought since i was gone for s long i'll upate twice~!**

**n'd here it is~! **

**hope y'all like **

**OH and BTW the little song that was in the chapter prior was just me being random for my little jounoouchi's life 3 :P**

**Disclaimer: not a thing :P**

* * *

Sundown had bloodied the horizon, shining murderous intent down upon the shadowed Domino homes. The angered wail of a horn was heard as a outraged man sped through the streets. His unusual ashen eyes narrowed in obvious frustration.

He hadn't seen or heard a thing about _his _Katsuya in no more then a day, it was frustrating, maddening at least. Where could he have gone? He had already check all his usual locations; the school, the arcade, the library, for Christ sake, he had even climbed the all to familiar tree outside the teen's apartment bedroom, yet no sign.

It was all thanks to work, he had lost track of his beautiful blonde, having received the important call from the board of directors in accordance to his stock holdings and the new innovative launch of A.I. units.

Artificial Intelligence, the on the rise company, that anyone who is a somebody wants to be in associated with. It had just breached record highs after it's succeeding years rank, the newly formed company, a mere two and a half years time line had risen to second ranking along side the all powerful Kaiba Corp.

He clenched his teeth in irritation, Kaiba, the smug eighteen year old, self-centred prick, who had shot down his idea of creating humanoid robots that could ranging from servants to security-protecting weapons. Chuckling lowly he thought of the irony it would be when he finally reached first rank in the business world, how defeated the arrogant CEO would be when the man he shot down five years prior, out did him in his own game. His name was plastered through every newspaper and Times magazine in Japan, and including many part of the world, he is known as the infamous phantom CEO who had suddenly arisen out of the ashes to shoot straight to the top.

He had branches in every major city in the United States, large ones scattered throughout Europe and South America, and on the rise in the Asian countries, including Japan, where he currently homesteaded, for the obvious reason known as Jounouchi Katsuya.

Which brought back to his previous angry thoughts. He had in fact scouted all of Domino now, and no site of his darling blonde angel. Growling he turned the corner to his apartment complex, the one no one knew about, having signed it with a fake analysis and all. He need this place to be private, no one knew about it and that's how it was going to stay, once he brought Katsuya here he would make plans to quickly return to America, where his mansion waited and where no one would expect the well-known, generous, sweet-loving CEO of A.I. to hostage a teen boy from Japan.

Parking he thought back on how he had first come to witness the blonde, it was during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, He had stood alongside his best friend the cute, innocent, Yugi Muto, who had won the tournament, then there was the person running the operation, the vile, self-centered prick, Seto Kaiba, How that man infuriated him!

Yet he could not take his eyes off that magnificent blonde angel, that glowed ever so gloriously in the camera lights catching his figure. His smile was radiant, stretching across his tanned cheeks, eyes relaying the pleasure he felt, in all his goddess-like glory stood Katsuya Jounouchi.

It was as if someone shot him in the head, he couldn't take his eyes off the boy, he was an angel sent down from heaven who, for a fleeting moment had designed to grace his pitiful life. (**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Ok… every time I read that line ^^, I get cracked up… I laugh so hard cause it's so corny!** )

Yes, it was love at first sight, he highly believed in it, he believed that God had specifically sent this boy down to be his, forever, his soul mate. Sighing happily he walked to his door, pulling out his keys and quickly unlocking it, Striding he speedily locking it, then slipped down the darkened hall, he went straight to his study, pull the chair back he sat down, pulling himself to the desk and rapidly typing in the computer's password, which not so coincidentally was Katsuya, the screen flickered to life, brightening the dim room with a florescent blue tinge.

Grabbing the mouse in his hand he brought it to a little icon on the top right hand corner of the screen, labelled 'webcam'. He smiled as he now could find out what had happened in the time he had missed watching his dear Katsuya. Just as he was about to double click the small box, a startling tune vibrated from his pocket, jumping slightly, he quickly pulled the cell out, sliding the touch screen into activation and answer with a stressed "Hello!"

"I am terribly sorry to disturb you master, but a man has come to see you, he says he is Mr. Willkomls." the feminine, yet robotic voice chimed through the phone, one of his newest humanoid robot's, replacing his once annoying secretary.

"Please tell him I will be there in thirty minutes, I am at home right now and I will arrive at the office shortly" he growling into the phone, angry at not being able to check the video camera's he had set up along the Jounouchi's residence.

"Yes Master, I will look forward to seeing your arrival." the click signalled the end of the conversation, he sighed in anger once again, pulling himself to his feet, glancing longingly at the computer, fuming he shut it down.

The man was lucky, if he wasn't such a wonderful, addition to his rating, he would shoot him dead for ruining his Katsuya time.

* * *

A not-so-stifled yawn filled the room, quenching the once silent room, causing the few unsuspecting victims to jump and clutch their chest. The remaining teens in the rooms, consisting of Yugi, Honda, and Ryou, plus Mokuba, all stared at the 'awaking' blonde, who moments ago had decided to end the long silence with a obnoxious fake yawn. Jounouchi had awoken ten minutes prior, but feeling in a much better mood, as awaking to seeing his closest friends remaining, all looking incredibly bored mind you, and being the mischievous person he is, thought of disturbing the silence.

Honda glared, as Yugi and Ryou stared, still quite shocked, and Mokuba just laughed along side Jou.

"You should have seen your faces! It was hilarious!… if I wasn't in a good mood before I sure am now."

"Very funny Kat, we thought you were asleep." Honda chuckled, shaking his head lightly at the idiotic blonde.

"I woke up about ten minutes ago, I don't know how you guys could stay here, doing nothing but sit and stay silent for" glancing at the wall his eyes widened "Wow! Four hours, what did you guys do all this time?"

"Well Yugi and Ryou mostly played cards, or duel monsters, Honda slept for about two and a half of them then woke up and watched them play, and I have been playing on my phone the entire time!" Mokuba cheered "Oh! And Seto just left to get coffee's, well for everyone but me, he's getting me a hot chocolate."

"K-Kaiba…stayed?" A blush slowly crept his cheeks, quickly being hid behind his hands as he faked to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Yep, said he has something he needs to talk to you about." Mokuba smiled as he walked towards the bed and softly climbed up beside him, Jou scooted over, giving Mokuba enough room beside him, and wrapping a caring arm around the youth.

"Oh… wonder what he has to say?"

"It has to do with your debt to me." Jounouchi squeaked in surprise, the blush rapidly covering his cheeks once again. He hated being snuck up on. Mokuba chuckled at the blonde's flushed cheeks.

"Oh…"

Kaiba tried, in vein to hide the smile that danced along his cheeks, he had smiled more today, in his 'worst enemy's' presence, then more in the last month. Kaiba handed out the coffee's, ignoring the drooling blonde's looks, Katsuya silently bagged for the steaming deliciousness.

"What you have to do for Mokuba is…" he really, really didn't want to have to say it, he knew he would sound so pathetic doing it, but receiving all the 'You can do it!' looks from everyone in the room, he swallow his pride for the minor seconds, and mumbled out the rest " is … live with us."

The blonde stared in shock, eyes as wide as saucers, mouth hanging ajar

"Wha… What?"

"I said… I don't like to repeat myself, so you heard me and you… can't refuse, since you have a debt to me and Mokuba!" Seto, could not for the life of him figure out why he was blushing, it was ridiculous, him Seto Kaiba… Blushing! It was frustrating.

"We all agree with him, Jounouchi-kun" Yugi inputted, along side with Honda's and Ryou's feverish head shakes. "it would be for the best, since he has the money to look after you while you heal, he has a personal doctor, a house full of servants, and Mokuba would be around all the time to entertain you… and you… wouldn't have to be … abused … anymore."

Silence filled the room, Katsuya stared shadowed honey eyes at everyone's, minus Kaiba's, smiling faces. Surprise filled most of their faces as Jounouchi suddenly burst into tears.

"W-why…d-do…y-you g-guys ca-care so much a-about me-me!" Kat wailed, pain blinding all his thoughts, he didn't deserve such great friends. "I-I'm j-just a … useless, unworthy street rat, who is unable to take care of himself, and doesn't have god luck, and will never amount to anything, who is ugly and pathetic and-"

"Shut. Up." Jou quickly closed his mouth as Kaiba started to speak "Jounouchi, you are none of those things, in fact you are the exact opposite, you are quite brilliant when you really try, you care a little to much for others, more then most deserve, you have a sweet natured attitude that attracts people to you, and you only think yourself unworthy because your father, beat that thought into you. So stop talking about yourself that way and actually listen to others, they will always be right when they view what matters."

During the entire spool, Kaiba had been looking down at his phone, viewing his stock rises and daily amount earned in his company, raising his head, he jolted as he realized everyone was staring at him with the same mixed shocked expressions. Realization sunk in as he finally comprehended what he had just said, clearing his throat he awkwardly looked back down at his phone, hiding the dark flush gracing his pale cheeks.

Katsuya had a similar blush, not expecting Kaiba to contradict him in such a defiant manner. Looking down at his hand that softly held Mokuba's smaller one he smiled, welcoming the warmth that filled him at Seto's declaration.

"Thank you"

"Then it is settled! You will stay with Kaiba-san, and we will visit you and everything will all be good!" Yugi cheered.

"Bu…but… what about dad?" another hush filled the room as Jounouchi let out the one worry that plagued him.

"You can still visit him!" Mokuba tightened his hold on Jounouchi's hand, smiling happily up at him.

"No." Three voice chimed, causing the blonde to flinch.

"You will only visit him once he goes through rehab!" Honda growled from his seat beside the bed.

"As much as I regret saying this, I agree with Honda." Seto received a glare from the spiky haired teen, who grumbled something, not so polite under his breath. "As it seems, Mokuba will probably do that for you as well, in fact I think the doctor was going to get a court order to do that exact same thing so… to my displeasure I will have to take money out of my wallet for that too."

"Nii-sama stop your complaining! This is something that will make me happy! I already see Katsuya as my other Onii-san, so now that he is going to live with us, I will have someone to play with while you work and you wont have to take time off work to play with me."

"Mokuba… playing with you isn't a problem for me, and even when the Mutt comes to live with us, I will still play with you, because I am your real brother."

"Well, I have to say this is wonderful, my other half agrees too, but he hates that you have to stay with Kaiba-sama." Ryou smiled gently, ignoring the icy stare from said man.

"… I… I just don't want to leave my dad alone, he can't make it well by himself… the apartment will go to the pits"

"It already is." Mokuba inputted

Jou nudged him then continued "he may lock himself out of the house, he might think I'm dead… or he might get really angry and attack someone in a drunken rage! I have to protect him!"

"Katsuya, stop trying to protect everyone, you are one person, sometimes, it is best to just let go… remember you have the rest of your life to go, if you stay there, you will have nothing… not even your life because he would have control over that too… let him go, he is a grown man and he can take care of himself. I know you love him, but this is the best for the both of you, by doing this you can make him realize that he is a grown man, and that he needs to pull his shit together, …and it will take time, by then you will be able to move on, and if he took that time to properly change… then, you guys can have a chance to reunite, and until that day come you have to leave him be, he needs to grow up, and you need to learn to live your life for yourself, not for no one else, just for you." Honda had leaned closer and placed a gentle hand on Katsuya's head, smiling gently at his teary eyed blonde friend. "I love you Kat, and even if I have to drag you to Kaiba's over compensational large mansion then I will."

"Thank you, Honda… I believe you." he chuckled along side everyone, ignoring the grumbling CEO who was now leaning against the doorframe glaring his intense blue eyes in their general direction.

A tranquil silence filled the small hospital room, a peace had fallen successfully silencing everyone present. A few moments passed, then the silence was destroyed by a excited child's voice, who had spotted the untouched food tray sitting at the end of the bed on a small pullout table.

"You know what you have to do Jounouchi-kun?" Mokuba smiled.

"What?"

"EAT!"

"They brought me food! Yay!" Katsuya cheered looking around for the tray of food. Quickly pulling the table closer and chowing down, after a few bites into the sandwich he looked up at Kaiba. "Kaiba… can you come here?"

"Why?" Seto asked raising a fine eyebrow, but walked forwards none the less. Reaching the side of the bed, he was surprised when Jounouchi reached out and snatched the coffee cup right out of his hand and quickly downing half the liquid. He continued to stare baffled for a few moments then angrily grabbed it back.

"And you couldn't have taken that from any of your friends."

"Nope, I figured you would be the only one to take your coffee black, and that's the only way I'll drink mine so you had to do." he smiled triumphantly.

Kaiba growled about going to get another coffee since the Mutt tainted his and stormed out of the room, 'Accidentally' leaving the other cup behind.

Katsuya smiled as he sipped the coffee, he actually looked forward to living in the Kaiba mansion. He vowed that he would take Honda's advice and live life how he wanted,… it didn't mean he wouldn't love his father less. His smile widened as he realized he would be able to bug the shit out of Kaiba, and find out what truly made him tick, oh and he would. He was also planning to make the cold CEO of Kaiba Corp. warm up to him, possibly open up a hidden friendship the two had always had.

* * *

Katsuya did not know the trouble that would soon befall the household in the near future, for a yellow eyed man had just returned home, and was headed to watch the distributing video of the previous night's activities in the Jounouchi's small apartment.

The man would not be pleased with the tape, and a certain Kyohei Jounouchi, was bound to be in subterranean trouble, where he wont be given the chance that Honda had stated, no he was going to end in a much, much worse fate.

* * *

The almost unthinkable would happen to the father, and a certain blonde teen will be in more danger then he ever thought possible.

Be careful.

Be safe.

Be wary.

Katsuya Jounouchi.

* * *

**Here we are again~! i hopeed you all enjoyed it! **

**The next it gunna go back to being dark , since i was too depressed to write anything sad right now... i found out my aunt has breast cancer :'( LUV HER!**

**well the next chapter as u guessed it is gunna be with a certain drunkard and a certain stalker :) **

**hope to hear from y'all soon~! **

**and HAPPY BELATED CANADA DAY~! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTHEW WILLIAMS (AKA CANADA~!)**

**R&R PLZ~!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Chapter 6: Lost of a loved one

**HEY SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE...**

**TRYING ME BEST~!**

**HOPE Y'ALL ARE HAVING A GREAT SUMMER ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING~!**

**ALSO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CANADA~! WIN MANY MEDALS~!**

* * *

The creak of the floorboards jolted Kyohei awake, glancing up from the couch cushion he glared sleep hazed eyes, surveying them around the surrounding room. Growling he stumbled to his feet, he couldn't remember anything. Rubbing his Golden eyes, he tried in vain to remember the nights activities, all that was coming up was sitting in a unknown bar talking to a man, he wasn't sure what they had been chatting about, but that didn't matter.

Thinking of it, this was the first time in months that he was sober enough o actually think, he hated himself, by god did he hate himself, the last time he remembered a night's frivolities, he had learned he beat his own son to the point that the boy was rushed to the hospital. He had cried that night, cried harder then anytime before… he had almost killed his son…. His protégée…. His life and blood, a creature that looked the exact image of him, identical in every way.

He might not be a therapist but he was smart enough to recognize the signs, the palpable signs. Katsuya looked so much like him, matching hair colour right down to his eyes and figure, he was a much more attractive, younger form of himself… and Kyohei hated himself. He despised himself right down to the core, he was a sick, self-centred bastard, who drank away all his life savings and destroyed the marriage he had treasured so, and when he was in a drunken rage all he could see was himself, not Katsuya, but him, Kyohei Jounouchi. All those words he had said, they had never been meant for Katsuya they had been towards himself. He had destroyed his own marriage, killed the love the family shared, belittled his own wife to the point she hated herself and needed to get away in order to feel emotions again, he had scared his own daughter, imprinting a terrifying image into her mind of himself, she learnt he was a monster, one to fear.

Feeling the stab of self pity he walked towards the bathroom, his feet froze as they stepped onto the hardwood floor, located in the kitchen. Vomit rose in his throat, he ran to the closest thing, the sink. He emptied his stomach, liquid booze spilling out into the metal hole. He felt sick, blood covered every inch of the dirt sodden kitchen, splattered against the yellowing walls, and dried puddles scattered throughout the room, drag marks were seen as if the wounded person had dragged themselves down the hall, similar drag marks leaded from the hall to the front door disappearing under the closed door.

Panicking he bolted down the hallway, throwing Katsuya's door open with a loud

Nothing. The room was empty, fear stabbed his heart, he hastily checked every room in the small dingy apartment.

He was panicking, becoming more and more frantic, crying out he fell to his knees in the middle of the living room, clutching the necklace he had found laying forgotten on the bed. Tears billowed from his eyes, not caring about manly pride, just releasing the helplessness of his emotions. He had done this, he had forced all the blood shed throughout the apartment, and leading his doubtless dying son to leave, most likely forever.

Clumsily he climbed to his feet, clutching the necklace close to his heart, it being the only lifeline he had to Katsuya, he wobbly walked to the door headed to the place he hoped his son would be at.

Opening the he gasped, stumbling backwards as angry yellow eyes stared him down, a twisted smile appearing across his face.

"I-I'm sorry but I was just leaving you will have to come back another time…" Kyohei managed to stutter little as he took a step towards the door but being blocked by the tall shadowed silhouette. "E-excuse me, please move."

"I am afraid I cant do that" the voice was said as soft as velvet, yet underlined in a deadly tone. Kyohei was stunned for a few more moments, before trying to brush past the man gently, resulting in being pushed back into the apartment, in which he stumbled over an unknown object and fell to the ground. He was weak, weakened by the booze that had infested his system for so long, he was as weak as a child.

"My, My, My…. You really do look like him… or should I say he looks like you." the twisted white smile flittered across the darkened man's face, revealing his straight white teeth. "It's delicious…"

Kyohei's eyes widened as the man walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him, engulfing the room in darkness. Residing from his shock, Kyohei processed what had been said gasping as he realized the man was talking about his son.

"What are you talking about? How do you know Katsuya?" anger filled him at knowing some man knew his son, a man much to old for Kat to possibly know.

"Everyone knows of him my devilish friend." the man stated, locking the door in one swift movement. "You are truly beautiful for a disgusting drunken bastard. More beautiful then I anticipated."

Fear quickly replaced anger as the man stalked towards him, Kyohei quickly slid against the dried blood that littered the floor, his back hitting the wall.

Kyohei wasn't a tall man, reaching just 5'9" so the man before him was menacing, his shadowed figure looked muscular compared to his slightly muscular form, he was muscular yet next to this man he looked definitely weak. He was slim, for the Jounouchi men could eat and drink there life away and still not again a pound due to their extremely fast working metabolism.

Realizing he looked like a whimpering fool, Kyohei tried to stand, but was knocked back down when a foot landed on his stomach, the air leaving him in a large 'hmmph'.

"Don't like it do you?" the elder blonde narrowed his eyes in confusion, not understanding the man. "you don't like it when it's happening to you do you? The pain that you inflicted upon Katsuya is unforgivable… yet I cannot find myself able to harm you as the way I had planned, and believe me, I had something very horrible planned, yet now I cannot go through with it, it would be as if I was hurting my darling Katsuya… so what can I do… do… do"

"What the hell do you mean about Katsuya!?" the man chuckled, the always present smile becoming more twisted as time passed.

"God sent him down to earth, to grace my presence, a beautiful blonde angel for my own." the chuckling turned into a warped insane laugh. "We are soul mates, bound by the red string that connects us."

Kyohei swallowed, rage filling his being, adrenaline pumped through his veins as he leapt to is feet, successfully knocking the man backwards to lay in a heap on the ground, he leapt on the man, straddling his waist and grabbing his collared shirt.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" in a swift movement the positions were reversed leaving Jounouchi Sr. pinned to the ground, arms held high above his head, the man's weight successfully pinned him to the ground. He was to surprised to even realize the man's face was out of the shadows, revealing his attractive features. Kyohei gasped loudly as he focused on the man's face, he knew him, the world knew him, he was the ever so successful owner and creator of A.I. the robotic helpers made for the ailing and lonely. He was-

The thought was cut short as the man above lowered his waist connecting their bodies, golden eyes widened as he felt the man's erection against his thigh, panicking he started to fight, just afflicting a moan from the other.

"I would stop moving Mr. Jounouchi, I want this moment to last." the man released a hand using his other to still hold the latter's arms out of the way. He undid the tie was wear, loosening it slowly, once it was off he used it to tie the blonde man's wrists together, sitting up he looked at the scene, smiling as he stared down at glaring blonde man beneath him. "You see, the other night you were in a similar position, but you were on top, now it is reversed, and this will be your punishment."

He did not see a man, he saw a certain blonde angel teen, which wasn't hard since the man beneath him just looked like a older version of the teen. His mouth watered in anticipation. Bending down he trailed his fingers down the man's neck, relishing in the surprised noise that left him.

"W-what the fuck are you doing!?" it was a mix of fear and anger as he sputtered up at the man.

"Oh Katsuya my love… I am ravishing you."

Anger filled Kyohei, he bucked his hips, hoping to dislodge the man above, said man hissed in pleasure as Kyohei unintentionally rubbed against his throbbing member.

Pleasure clouded everything, his yellow eyes lowered to have mass, revealing his aroused state, finally noticing the look the man took Kyohei stopped moving, sputtering a unheard 'stop', but it was to late the man smashed their mouths together, Kyohei had no time to close his mouth leaving it open as the man thrust his wet tongue into the elders mouth, he roamed his tongue along Kyohei's mouth, sliding ever so often roughly against the other man's tongue.

Kyohei had started to struggle once more, coming out with the same result as before, heightening the man's arousal. Who moaned into the others mouth.

"Katsuya…" he moaned as he rubbed his closed erection against the panicked man's parts. He picked up the pace, pant as he felt the pleasure he was giving himself, growling in satisfaction as he felt the other man's growing arousal, that he was sure the other didn't want in the least. He broke away from the kiss, panting as he reached for Kyohei's pants, who began to widely protest to deaf ears. The pants were effectively ripped open and pulled down, soon after the boxers followed. The man took hold of Kyohei's half hard member, vigorously rubbing it up and down, playing with the tip every few seconds.

Kyohei tried in vain to get away. He was scared, for such a man as himself that was saying a lot, it was getting hard since the man rubbing him down was doing a great job at it too, he stifled a moan, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment and fear. He couldn't believe this was happening, a man was going down on him… A MAN! He was not gay, he had been with way to many woman and liked to be in control, yet this was happening.

A mouth close over his penis, he couldn't hide the gasp that left him, it wasn't possible. He wanted it to stop. After awhile of the man coating his penis in his salvia he stopped and pulled away. Kyohei sighed in relief just for that to be ruined when three fingers were shoved into his mouth. He choked and tried to force them out, but they went deeper, he couldn't do anything. He was pinned to the ground, tied by the wrists and a heavy man sat atop him, he was powerless.

The man pulled the fingers out, and before he knew what was happening Kyohei was on his stomach, face pressed against the ground, ass high in the air.

He screamed out in pain as a finger was harshly inserted, the second following in suit, he was harshly stretched, pain tearing through him, he continued to cry out in pain as the third was inserted harshly along side the other two.

He cried in relief when the fingers left him, only to be replaced with a much large searing pain that tore at his ass as the man inserted his penis, the man was using his blood as lubrication. And it felt as if someone was tearing him inside out. He cried out in pain as the man continued to assault his hole.

"Katsuya…" the man moaned again and again as he pounded harshly into the victim below him. It was a mantra he chanted. He reached his orgasm in a blinding of light calling out Katsuya's name as he released.

Pulling out he leaned back and stared down at the broken man in front of him, blood and semen leaking out of his entrance. Tears leaking from his closed eyes.

"If I remember correctly… this is what you had planned for Katsuya that night. How does it feel to be the reciprocator this time. Not very good is it?" he laughed the insane laugh "yes, but now that I have finished with you I must take my leave… and so much you. Goodbye Mr Jounouchi."

Kyohei had no time to react before a knife was at his throat, quickly slicing his throat. He gurgled on the blood, hands clutching his throat as he fell to the ground, blood filling the floor soaking the already blood stained ground. The last words leaving Kyohei's lips were a gurgled "Katsuya…" the man frowned.

"It pains me to see you like this Katsuya-look-a-like" he said to the lifeless body at his feet "but you deserve to rot in hell for your unforgivable crime."

Swiftly he removed the condom from his length, tying the end and stuffing it into his pocket, refusing to leave any evidence of his appearance. It was all done the same as before, he was extra careful that nothing would lead to him being there. He had worn gloves, as to prevent finger prints, and he searched the body and apartment for anything, right down to a hair in the hallway.

Walking out he barely missed the gold necklace that lay harmlessly upon the ground. Once again forgotten.

* * *

It had been about a week and a half, his stitches had sunken in and he was being discharged. He felt such relief as he slowly limped out of the hospital, Mokuba and the gang trailing worriedly behind.

"Jounouchi-kun, you shouldn't be walking let me get you a wheelchair" Yugi desperately pleaded.

"No, I am fine. I do not need a wheel chair." Katsuya gave a reassuring smile. "I have been through similar wounds and didn't need one"

"You have never been stabbed, and had your face sliced open before." Honda grumbled, from his left, not pleased that the blonde refused to accept their help. Jou turned and lightly bunched his arm, giving him a face.

"It was a small knife, the doctor said that it barely when in and it missed all vital organs, said I was extremely luck that it was a clean stab wound, and I have had many face wounds… " Jou's face formed a smile.

He felt like today would be better, he felt that today everything would change for the better, that he would go home get his things, then move into the Kaiba estate. He smiled brilliantly, joking along side his friends as they waited for the Kaiba's limo to pull up so it could all take him home to retrieve his thing and then head out.

A light hand touched Katsuya's shoulder, he shrieked and jumped around, gaping at the pain it caused, his friends quickly surrounded him, holding him.

"I'm terribly sorry, but are you Jounouchi Katsuya?" the man was decked out in the official police uniform. His face was set in a grim line, as if he was dreading the answer to be yes.

"Y-yeah…"

"I am Constable Tekeshi Sanjiro, do you mind if we speak" the blonde nodded, to confused to speak, the man's face clouded over and he sighed a heavy sigh. He gently grabbed Jounouchi's arm, leading him to a bench that was a few paces away. Turning his head he stated "I need to speak with Jounouchi-san by himself."

Everyone stood shocked watching the two sit down and the officer open his mouth.

* * *

The doors screeched as they automatically slide open in front of Kaiba. Stepping out he looked around in search of his brother and the blonde mutt. Finding his brother he felt relief, that soon fled when he noticed the missing blonde from the annoying group of friends. Walking forwards he reached the group, giving them a quizzical look, Mokuba noticed his look and pointed a finger in the direction of the blonde, who was seated next to a police officer. Raising a brow he turned to Yugi.

"We don't know, he just came up asked if he was Katsuya Jounouchi, then lead him away, he told us he had to talk to Jou privately." Yugi bit his lip worrying animatedly about his friend.

A pained wail filled the air, everyone turned in unison to stare surprised and worried gazes in the blonde's direction. Jounouchi was crumpled on the ground, clutching his stomach and crying his eyes out. The police officer knelt beside him, a gentle hand placed upon his back, a sad look gracing his face.

Without thought Kaiba strode forward, reaching the blonde quickly, everyone following in suit.

"What happened?" Kaiba demanded. The police officer remained silent, eyeing the blonde beside him.

"It is not my place to tell you, Unless Jounouchi-kun wishes it of me…" Jounouchi absently nodded his head, sobbing uncontrollably, Yugi quickly grabbed the blonde, hugging him close, the blonde latched on silently begging for the comfort.

Straightening up he looked over the group of teens. Inhaling he closed his eyes, opening them as he began to talk.

"some of the people living in the same housing unit as Jounouchi-kun claimed a unpleasant smell radiating from their apartment room, and since the death of the landlady, none could complain to her so they phoned the police to ride it. Upon entry to the apartment… a rotting corpse was found"

The group gasped, Yugi clutched Jou closer, tightening a protective embrace.

"Upon further investigation… it was found out that it was Kyohei Jounouchi, Katsuya's father." silence wavered through the small crowd, everyone to shocked to say a word. Katsuya continued to cry feverishly, reduced to a whimpering pool of tears.

"How…" someone began but stopped them self, knowing it wasn't the time or place, yet Katsuya had heard and in a stream of agony bellowed.

"T-they fou-nd him t-tied up, t-throat s-slit and…. And… he … he was raped!"

A collection of horror filled gasp surrounded, Mokuba joining the blonde on the ground to snuggle close to the weeping teen. He pulled out a handkerchief, wiping away the tears from Jounouchi's eyes. Katsuya pulled him into his arms hugging both Yugi and Mokuba tightly.

"It would be best if one of you took him to your house, it is best for him to not be out like this… I will be by to retrieve him, so I can arrange a home for him to live in."

"He already has a home" Kaiba inputted, voice unwavering and authority rang. "He will be living with me and my family. I have it all worked out, Doctor Kuma has contacted the station and they should have recorded everything by now."

"I'll have to look into that, but I believe you Mr. Kaiba." realizing he hadn't introduced himself the man cleared his throat. "I am Constable Tekeshi Sanjiro, I am in charge of the investigation." taking out a business card he handed it to Kaiba. "I will call you once I find the recorded information about the adoption of Katsuya Jounouchi."

Bending down he said his condolences, and gently rubbed Katsuya's back, telling him he would see him again. Standing he nodded his head to the rest and walked off towards his awaiting vehicle.

Kaiba watched the man drive away, then turned his gaze back to the balling blonde. A honk was heard as the limo pulled up, sighing in relief he walked to the hunched over blonde, placing a gently hand on his shoulder, he eased his other arm under the teen, lifting him bridal style into his arms, Kat gasp through his sobs staring wide eyed at the brunette that was walking them towards the waiting limo, deciding it was alright he cuddled into Kaiba's black shirt, continuing on with his crying. Kaiba held him closer, sliding cautiously into the limo, minding the blonde's throbbing wounds. He carefully sat, letting his hold go, he slide the blonde onto the seat beside him but the teen clung steady, not releasing his tight hold on the brunette's arm. Everyone scurried in, seating themselves around the limo, sending sympathetic looks to the weeping blonde. Mokuba sat as close as he could, making sure he was touching Katsuya in some way, Yugi mimicking him on his other side.

He felt angry on the blonde's behalf, his friends shouldn't be giving him sympathetic looks, they should be trying their best, like Yugi, Mokuba, and Honda.

Honda was sitting on Yugi's other side, crying silently. Kaiba knew the spiky haired teen hated him, yet for Jounouchi's own safety he had agreed to let him live in the Kaiba mansion, even though he could have fought to have the blonde stay with his family and now he was crying, not for Jou's father but Jou himself. The others could all burn if he cared, but his opinion on the other brunette skyrocketed.

The ride home was awkward to say the least. The guy he saw as a nuisance, crying and whimpering beside him. He had never thought this would come to be, in fact he never though any of this would happen. Jounouchi had looked like he came from a nice home, minus the bad neighbourhood, and him being in a gang, Seto thought those were all just teen rebelled actions, he was far from the truth.

* * *

Hours had passed since everyone left, he was laying emotionless, tucked deep under the feather-down comforter. He had been placed in the bed minutes after arriving, Mokuba had silently followed him in and was now tucked softly into his arms, his own wrapped around Jounouchi. A slow stream of tears still leaked from his eyes, soaking his pillow but he didn't care, he hurt to much too care.

His mind kept conjuring up images of his father's death, what it had looked like, and what he must have felt, he kept imagining his father screaming for help, and him not being there to save him.

"I-it's…it's… all … my …. Fault." squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled Mokuba closer, hiding his face in the messy black hair. Said child snuggled closer.

Katsuya hiccupped, images of his father's death dancing through his mind, 'it's your fault' echoing throughout his head.

"I-it's … my … fault…"

"No it's not." Katsuya jumped, turning his head to stare at the CEO standing beside the bed. "Jounouchi, it is not your fault. You had no involvement what so ever, so stop blaming yourself, stop trying to be everyone's hero… you are the one in need of saving. " the bed dipped as Kaiba sat beside the blonde. "Jounouchi… your father wouldn't blame you for this, under all that booze is a man that truly loves you, and I am positive that it is."

Kaiba was about to stand when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm, turning he looked at Katsuya's hand, then shifting his gaze to the others face. A foreign light shone in his Honey-gold eyes, as he pulled Kaiba's arm closer.

"W-will… will you stay with us?" Katsuya steadied his voice the best he could, pleading with the teen beside him to stay.

It was weird, Kaiba wanted to stay, he actually wanted to crawl into the warm bed beside his brother and the Jounouchi. It felt strange, the hand on his arm was warm and gentle. Sighing he shifted, pulling the bed sheets aside and climbing in the bed along side his brother and Jounouchi, Mokuba fitting in the middle.

A small smile lifted Jounouchi's sorrowed face, he slid his hand down Kaiba's arm, grabbing his hand and squeezed it. He was enveloped in slumber quickly, tears glistening down his cheek where the gash was but a large scab, no doubt to become a ominous scar.

It was unreal, him laying in bed, holding Katsuya Jounouchi's hand and sleeping beside his kid brother. He fell asleep thinking this, a quirky smile upon his lips.

If anyone else was to witness the three, they would think them a family. Mother, Father, and son. The thing Katsuya wanted most in the world, to be part of a loving family.

And for once there was no yellow eyes staring through a window, the night was quiet, peaceful… for now that is.

* * *

**THERE WE ARE~! I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED ;)**

**I WILL TRY HARDER TO UPDATE MORE~! **

**LOVE YOU ALL~! **

**R**&**R PLZ~!**


	8. Chapter 7: An unforgiving Soul

**Hey~! **

**sorry its been so long since i updated, but i have had alot of shit on my plat lately :( and i just have not been in the mood to write...**

**i know i know... you guys should come first! and i'll be sure to remember that! nd update sooon again! and thanks to you all who have followed, fav'd, and commented! you are all what keeps me going!**

**K, so i hope y'all enjoy it! since this is all for you! (Actually i just enjoy writing it :P)**

**LOVE Y'all~! see ya soon~!**

* * *

The incessant ringing broke through the serene tendrils of sleep, awaking the cerulean eyed teen, his eyes narrowed in irritation, as he blinked them awake. The noise kept ringing exasperatingly loud, not sure of what it was the brunette slowly tried to sit up, only to be stuck in a iron grip. Perplexed by the situation, ocean pools gazed down to his left, glimpsing at the disarray of blankets beside him, to say Seto was the kind of man that could wake at the drop of a pin was a vast misunderstanding, he was the kind of person that it took several alarm clocks, and several maids knocking feverishly against the door, then there was the ten minutes for his virtuoso brain to actually kick in and start to process the day, so to say Seto was a light sleep was in fact a lie, he was a exceptionally heavy sleeper.

So when Seto awoke to the rustling sheets beside him, he was quiet befuddled, not really knowing what it was. He sluggishly raised his pale hand and pulled the blankets back, passively staring at the blonde hair that was revealed, it took him a few minutes to comprehend everything, until he realized that he was in bed with someone.

Gasping loudly he jolted out of bed, face lightly flushing, he glanced

around hoping that no one else was in the room, during this embarrassing event. He rummaged his brain in hopes that he could remember.

Images of the previous day relayed on him, his stiffened form relaxed and his colour returned to it's regular pale shade.

His eyes hardened as he dredged up the memory of the strenuous day, Jounouchi looked absolutely exhausted, laying restlessly in the large guest bed located in the Kaiba mansion.

The poor kid, lost, first a close family friend then his father, the scanty teen had a shit life, one Seto could almost relate to, having 'murdered' his own step-father. He's a heartless man, Kaiba would not deny that he was, it's how he ran his company, how his mercilessness left him cold and unyielding to all around.

Yet looking at Katsuya Jounouchi, he realized how weak he truly was.

He was a coward who hide behind Kaiba Corp. using it as a shield to hide from the dark spectre of his past. He was a selfish man, and he once felt that being near this particular boy, it was as if he was staining the world of light that surrounded his being, he was naïve, unknowing to the nefarious beast that hide deep within the depth of those honey-sweet eyes, just waiting for the moment to break free.

His stupidity was a veil, hiding his tarnished soul from the world's eyes. People would be frightened if they knew the true depth to the boy's mind, the cruel, inhuman thoughts that circled his discoloured mind. Dark, sinister … black mind.

Kaiba continued to stare at the golden teen, only being disturbed when the sound of a timid knock could be heard against the door.

"Master Kaiba… a Constable Tekeshi Sanjiro is here to see Jounouchi."

"Ah! Y-yes" clearing his throat he continued. "tell him I will be right out."

"Y-yes Master Kaiba" the sound of the maid hurrying away could be heard through the door. Kaiba glanced down at himself, scowling in disgust as he realized he fell asleep in his clothes, sighing he gave one last look to the slumbering blonde, before leaving the room, heading to change and meet with Constable Sanjiro.

* * *

The sun gleamed through the freshly washed window's of the Kaiba mansion sitting room, leaving the room in a crystallized beauty. The soft crème chaise lounge set gleamed in the golden surrounding of the room, a glass-top coffee table reflected the sun's glorying through out the room. The gold-painted room, radiated lush golden reflects due to the suns reflective rays. The room exuded wealth, that was what Constable Tekeshi Sanjiro thought. It was exceptional, beautifully decorated, a jewel to the human eye.

"Master Kaiba will be with you in a few minutes, would you like anything in the mean time, sir?" the maid's voice from earlier asked from behind him, turning Sanjiro smiled at the young women, it was odd since the woman had a slight robotic voice, which was slightly discerning.

"No that is alright."

"Alright sir, please take a seat while you wait, Master will be right with you." she turned and left the room in a billow of cobalt fabric.

Smiling at the pleasant young lady he obliged, and sat down on one of the cosy chairs. It was shocking when Kaiba, the Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. told him he was allowing the blonde teen to live with him, it was well known that Seto Kaiba was a cold-hearted, self-righteous man, only caring for his company and younger brother.

So it was very shocking to the police station when they received word that the tormented blonde would be housing at the Kaiba mansion, Sanjiro personally thought it was wonderful, knowing the blonde could do with a luxurious environment, which was a radical change from his previous living arrangements.

"My apologises for keeping you waiting" Seto said as he strutted in the room, in his customary white suit.

"No not at all, the wait wasn't long." Sanjiro smiled, noticing the lacking of Katsuya. "Were is Jounouchi?"

"He is still asleep, as you can remember he had a hectic day yesterday, and is needing a restful sleep." Kaiba defended unknowingly, it just coming out automatically.

"Of course!" Sanjiro beamed "It is for the best, he needs all his strength for the next week, I assume you will be facilitating the funeral arrangements?"

Sighing Kaiba frowned having forgotten about a funeral in all the activity.

"… most likely, yes."

"Alright, that's beside the point at the moment, back to the important matters, the investigation is going to need Jounouchi's full participation, he will be a key asset to the research, I have speculation that the recent kills might key in to the events at hand."

"All the killing?" Kaiba wondered.

"Yes, with the recent death of Mrs. Kanashii Amai, and a week ago the prostitute found out in the barley fields on the outskirts of town. Her body was arrange much like how Mrs. Kanashii Amai's was, arms out stretched in the position of a fallen angel, her neck had lacerations, showing a struggle as her slaughterer strangled her. What disturbed me the most though was how she looked so much like…" he trailed off a worried look replacing his scowl.

"Looked like…?" Kaiba urged. Silence filled the extravagant room.

"Never mind …" Sanjiro finished. "It has been the same murderer for al, three deaths, he leaves the bodies in the exact same position every time he attacks, so once we find the culprit the killing will end.." he lifted his head and stared into Kaiba's cerulean orbs.

"Keep Jounouchi safe, I entrust him to you… I know him well, he is just a delicate boy, please help him see the light from these dark times." standing Sanjiro bowed. "I will return when Jounouchi is better, please contact me when he is feeling up to it"

"Yes of course…" Seto stood and copied the older man's actions, and watched as the officer walked towards the door "Thank you… I appreciate the trust you have in me. "

Smiling Sanjiro walked to the door, but turned and asked. "Um… that maid, is it a A.I. unit?"

Surprise arose across Kaiba's well sculptured face. "Yes it is, it was a gift from a new associate, wanted me to see how they worked, I've had her for a couple months now with no problems."

"Wow! They are all the rage right now, very expensive, but very useful, you are lucky to have one." Sanjiro smiled as he waved goodbye disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

Blood.

It fell, dripping endless. It came from every crack, every seam, pooling in a eternal sea of red.

He was drowning, screaming for help, unheard to the world outside. He was terrified, scared of the inevitable death that awaited him, as the blood circled his flailing body. He was sinking deeper and deeper in the opaque liquid, it surrounded his legs and waist in a cocoon, leaving his upper body only operative.

Eerie Laughter filled the small room, echoing off the bare white walls, filling the occupant with anxiety, the mantra continued, causing the frightful teen to flail a drastic amount more.

His screams fell down on the revolting scene, the deafening sound of splashing mixed with the eerie laughter.

"_Why…" _a voice faintly joined the cacophony.

The voice sounded strangely familiar, like a missing shard of his soul.

"_Why… didn't … you … save…me…"_ he gasped. No… no… nononononononononononononono no!

"_it's all your fault…all your fault…"_

"D-dad… please… if I had known…" Katsuya whimpered as the blood slowly filled his imaginable room, already reaching his neck.

"_It's all your fault…everything… your mother… your sister…"_

"D-daddy… daddy… p-please! Stop!"

"_this is the blood from all the victims you took, the blood you have spilt… the blood that taints your soul…"_

"Please! … Stop!"

"_Your fault… only … you … "_

"STOP!… Stop…stop… stop … please … stop."

"_So… YOU MUST DIE!"_

Blood flooded the room, covering the quivering blonde's head. Filling to the paled white ceiling. He floated in the liquid, feeling the burn of lack of oxygen sear his lungs, covering his eyes, leaving him in a red nothingness.

"_KATSUYA!" _

light illuminated his vision, bursting him free from the terrifying incarceration.

* * *

Jounouchi leapt forward, letting lose a frightful scream, causing the shadow beside him to stumble backwards in surprise. Katsuya's eyes were wide as saucers, the white's of his eyes overly large. He was panting heavily, stock still, still to frightened to move, sweat ran cold down his neck and forehead.

He was murmuring something inaudible between his gasp. Kaiba stood to the side, still quite shocked at what had just transpired. Seto had walked into the room to check on the blonde teen, and had noticed his struggling form.

Katsuya had been crying out softly, struggling with the blankets that he had managed to entangle himself in, Kaiba thought it would be best to help the mutt, but when he reached out to untangle the boy, he had been knocked in the face hard enough to cause his lip to bleed, having learned it probably wasn't safe to move someone when they were having a night, or in this case, day-terror. Deciding it would best to wake him up, he called his name, having no success.

"Jounouchi…" he tried again, yet to no avail. Getting frustrated at the situation he managed to put himself in once again he yelled out.

"KATSUYA!" successfully waking the petrified blonde.

He felt a pang in his chest as he saw the boy's look, sighing he sat down on the bed and encircled his arms around the blonde, pulling his flush against his chest.

"Sssh… it's ok. There is no need to be afraid anymore… I am here now."

Katsuya latched himself on to Seto, shaking violently into the older teens chest. Clinging on to him like a child with a doll. Kaiba tightened his hold, in hope it would calm him.

"I-it's… a-all m-my… fault…" Seto frowned, not liking what he was hearing.

"Jou-"

"It's … all … my .. Fault…" Katsuya interrupted.

"Jounouchi, list-"

"My fault… my fault." Kaiba tried to swallow the anger that was bubbling up inside him, at the other teens mantra. Seto couldn't get one word in to disagree with the irrational boy. Not having any other option he lifted his hand and brought it down, slapping Jou across he cheek, bring the boy to a stunned silence.

"Now listen to me! None of this is your fault! You had absolutely nothing to do with some insane man's plight, stop putting the world on your shoulder, you are not alone in this world … one time you might have been but not now, there is a reason it is called the past Katsuya!" breathing in he tried for a gentler tone. "You are very important to Mokuba… so indirectly… that makes you important to me… and I protect the things important to me, so I will not let you ruin yourself."

Tears brimmed Jounouchi's eyes as he stared into the deep depth of Kaiba's cerulean orbs, seeing the reflection of a broken blonde boy staring back.

A mortified Stillness filled the room, as Kaiba's burst with colour at the consciousness of his words, having sounded like a confession.

"…Moneybags… can I please have a bath…?"

Surprised at the name, Seto turned to the blushing teen beside him.

"huh? Yeah sure…" standing he went to fill the bath, located in the adjourning room. Leaning over the tub, he willed away the blush still gracing his cheeks, checking the temperature of the water he straightened and went to the cabinet walls, opening one to find a towel, and pulling it out to set atop the closed toilet. Turning the tap off, when the water was at a reasonable level he walked out to fetch the distraught teen.

Returning to the bedroom he found Katsuya staring out the window, a far away look in his golden eyes.

"the bath it ready."

Blinking Jounouchi turned to Kaiba, nodding his head and walking in the direction. It wasn't until he was in the doorway that he spoke.

"um… you don't have to if …if it makes you uncomfortable but… could you stay with me… while I … bathe" he hid his face in the opposite, utterly embarrassed but still shaken from the dream. "I-I … don't want to be … alone."

It made Kaiba smile inwardly to know Jounouchi was taking his advice and becoming more dependant, nodding his head he agreed.

"I'll just wait outside till you are in the water, call me when you are ready."

"Thank you… for everything…it means a lot to me." At that Katsuya disappeared into the bathroom, lightly closing the door behind him. Seto walked to the closed door and leaned against it, asking himself why he cared so much for the broken teenager who sat opposite him of the door, why had he always sought out the blonde, only ever teasing him, feeling happy when the boy reacted the way he did to the meaningless nickname he gave him. It baffled the brilliant CEO, and he didn't like being confused, it was precisely why he locked these emotions away but whenever this damn blonde was in his range of vision he just acted on those exact emotions he tried so hard to hide away.

"K-Kaiba.. You can c-come in now…"

Taking a cleansing breath, Seto turned and opened the door, closing it tightly behind him, and awkwardly standing in the doorway. Thinking the best thing to do was to sit beside the tub and face the door, that was exactly what he did.

It was silent for sometime, and with the silence came the dreadful memories that had been haunting Jounouchi the last 48 hours. Desperately wanting to break the silence he thought up a hollow conversation.

"… why aren't you ever at school?"

Confused at the random question thrown out of the blue Seto snorted.

"Weird question, but it's because I have to run a multibillion dollar company, and that means it needs my constant attention, if one thing is off balance then it can corrupt everything I've put my life into."

"It… doesn't have to be…" raising his head he turned to look at Jounouchi, having not thought the other would say something so deep.

"W-well… look at Ootogi… he runs his own company as well but he manages to still have time to hangout with us and be friends… why cant you do the same, you must have a lot of higher up management to give yourself some leisure time once in a while."

"… I have trust problems." Katsuya giggled at the blunt reply, then realizing his action slid deep into the water, feeling like he had betrayed his father for laughing and feeling happy so soon after his death.

"so do I…"

"We both have legitimate reasons for trust issues, people always trying to back-stab me and kidnap my brother, and you… well say if Honda had trust issues then I would be surprised." Kaiba joked, surprising Jounouchi.

"You know how to joke?"

"Of course I do, I am human."

Feeling lighter in the chest, Katsuya leaned back and lifted his soaking arm out of the tub and held it over the CEO's head letting water drip off it onto the other teen's head, who gasped in stunned surprise. Which made Katsuya feel marginally better.

* * *

The sound of repetitive pacing ricocheted off the walls of the small vicinity, angry howls could be heard, bouncing off the walls like spiked tennis balls to land deafening in terrifying thuds throughout the confined space. Blood dripped leisurely from the mans hand, shards of glass covering the floor, imbedded into his callously appendage.

"Where is he?" that question had been repeated for the last few hours, the only words leaving his moist lips. Clenching his hand, blood dripped steadily faster down his palm, falling in raining droplets to the pool gather below.

"WHERE IS MY KATSUYA!?"

The menacing echo shook the walls, a flock of pigeons resting on the windowsill burst in a terrified array of feathers as they fled.

Katsuya had not returned home, it had been over a week; he waited day and night, skipping an important business meeting in hopes to find his lost angel, but with no such luck. He knew the boy had found out of his fathers death, it had been all over the news, he had even been able to return to the shanty place, stealthily stealing some items from the blonde's room, such as a pair of cotton briefs, that had been thrown indifferently beside the yellowed door.

Remembering the item the man pulled it from his pocket, pulling the burgundy briefs close to his face and inhaling the blonde's natural scents, moaning in ecstasy at the delicious smell. Feeling his nerves calm, he sat down in his leather bound chair, rolling it over to the black-screened computer. Switching the computer on, he waited for it to load, sniffing the article every few moments, using it as a calming drug.

Blue light illuminated the room, circling the dark haired man's face, shadowing his yellow eyes. Bring his hand to the mouse, he scanned it to the camera icon, double clicking the button. Four camera's burst onto the screen, showing each individual room of Jounouchi's apartment. Crime tap littered the room, along with numbers strategically placed throughout the blooded room.

A smile split his face, he felt the blood rush to his groin in remembrance of the events that had taken place, his groin growing in arousal, coming to it's full height quickly. Going to the memory, he rewound the tape of his murder. Re-watching the brutal rape of Kyohei Jounouchi.

Feeling hot, he quickly undid his slacks, then teasingly pulled his boxers down letting his large member spring free, he gasped at the sudden shock of cool air, then moaned as he continued to watch himself entering the blonde man. He brought his hand down and began to slowly stroke himself, using his thumb to stretch the tip.

He moaned heavily, using his other hand to grip the side of his desk. He quickened his pace, rubbing harshly, the friction becoming maddening, he panted, soon deciding to scream out Katsuya.

He felt the heat rise, felt himself rising on that sublime high. He exploded, shouting to his lost angel, spilling his seed over his desk, cum covering his keyboard and hands. He leaned back panting, gasping as his vision cleared from the blinding white that enclosed his sight.

Sighing happily he stood, pushing away from his soiled desk, walking to the bathroom to clean up. After thoroughly cleaning his mess, he stalked to the window, pulling the curtain away, and glaring out into the night. The moon glowed stunningly, alighting the rooftops in a dancing array of light, brightening Domino's quiet streets. It was a peaceful night in the citizens eyes, yet all were unknowing to the blood, soon to spread the streets in a torrent of misery and despair, ready to drown any innocuous victim caught wandering it's path.

"I will find you my little angel. If I have to annex this entire city, then so be it. You will be mine… you are mine and mine alone."

* * *

**kk SO HERE WE ARE AT THE BOTTOM LOL!**

**hope y'all enjoyed it ;) and i will try to update soon! **

**but i got a full load with school! so it might take time :P see y'all next time~! **

**LOVE YA ALL~! R&R if you want ;P**


	9. Chapter 8: A dimmed light

And here we r! another chapter!

and i know this one is incredibly short compaired to me other chapters ... well to bad :P

i hope you all like it! trying to make it as OOC-less as possible... but this is a fanfiction lol i'll try my best for you lovely people! and thanks to you all who have commented it is what keeps me going. that and my one friend who would kill me if i just up and stopped it. you knoow who u are :P

luv ya!

hope you all enjoy it~!

tata for now ;)

* * *

A heavy sigh, filled the quiet surroundings, vibrating through the Brunette's chest as if there was a swarm of wasps laying hidden deep down. He glanced warily down to the being clinging, rather tight, to his right arm. He cleared his throat, in hopes the being would finally start to listen, coming up with no such luck he burrowed his eyebrows down in a scowl.

"You do know I need that arm to be able to continue working?" a small gasp escaped the blonde who was clinging, unconsciously to the CEO, he scooted quickly away from said man, who sighed in relief as he raised his arm up and continued to fill out the paperwork he hadn't been able to proceed on due to the blonde's hold. "You can always go swim in the pool, or play in the games room, you know."

"O-oh… right, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bother you." Katsuya quickly stood, and scurried out of the room, before Seto could put in another word.

He had never been able to work properly when there was prying eyes hovering over his shoulder, even if they belonged to a depressed teen. Seto preferred to be alone, having the welcoming arms of solitude, embrace him as he adverted his attention full-heartedly on his work.

He had a meeting in exactly five hours and was already behind due to Jounouchi's clinginess, it all started after three days ago when he had stayed with Jounouchi while he bathed. It was fine at first, but was now irking the blue eyed teen. He could take someone's company for just as long as needed, but when they were clinically depressed and chose you as their life-line, then he couldn't stand it. Yes he had said he wanted him to rely on people more, but he had meant others, such as Yugi or Honda, not himself; alright that was a lie, he wanted Jounouchi to rely on him, it was that brotherly instinct that was burned deep in his soul, yet even brothers had their limits.

Sighing he swivelled in his chair to stair intense blue pools into the vast garden below. He had chose this room for the view, it was glorious. Looking down to the vast greenery of his yard, and the rich, splendour of the vivid garden, with it's purples and red's, alighting the yard in a beauty beyond words.

A burn in his chest brought him back to the matter at hand, he had been distancing himself from Jounouchi, his forlorn attitude coming quickly back in root. It was just who he was.

Yet the burning continued, it refused to ebb, that feeling had constantly brought itself forward whenever he was harsh on the blonde, it was almost like guilt, no he refused to let himself think that way. He would not feel such emotions.

Shaking his head he turned back to the papers lazily resting upon his cherry-wood, mahogany desk. He raised them up, holding them in his slim pale fingers, pushing away all feeling, including the blonde who had disappeared out into the house.

* * *

They wouldn't leave him alone.

The voices continued to berate his self-conscious. It was bringing him to his breaking point. The voices never ceased, they only every diminished when he was near that certain brown haired CEO. He knew how the man felt with him constantly bombarding his space, but if it would vanish the voices he didn't care. Yes it was selfish of him, but if he didn't then he might do something worse to rid himself of the offending tones ranking his brain.

He quickly hurried to his room, lightly closing the door behind him, and locking it with a quick flick. Turning he dashed to the bed, flinging the covers over his small form and huddling under it's protective embrace.

"_It__'__s__…__All__…__Your__…__Fault.__"_

Deep down he sensed the words were true, but he chose to continuously hide from the dark expressions. Tears brimmed his eyes as vivid images of Mrs. Amai flashed across his dim-honey kissed eyes.

He was a mess, and had a right reason. He refused to see Yugi and Honda, let alone anyone who would try to fix him. He deserved the way his life turned out, and he sure as hell didn't deserve the luxury Kaiba was bringing him.

Sniffing he wiped the tears that began pooling from his eyes, a smudge of wetness shining across his rosy cheeks. Deciding it might be best to get air, he slid out from beneath the warm covers. Walking unsteadily to the a-joined bathroom, glanced at his reflection.

A wild wheat field ran across his scalp, wildly sticking out in tendrils. Blood shot golden eyes, that held no reflection peered through a impenetrable fog, giving a chilling sight. Clothes hung in a disorderly fashion, a overly large black sleeved shirt, was worn as a dress, hanging low over old well-worn blue jeans, having been a old pair of Kaiba's. he was a mess. Knowing it would be best not to leave the house in such a manner he looked for a brush, finding one neatly placed beside the sink. He brought it through his hair, wincing at the knots that tugged against it. Finishing with the hair, he tucked the shirt neatly into his pants.

He now looked rather presentable, ignoring the fact his eyes were the size of strawberries and probably the same colour, but that was uncontrollable.

Inhaling he walked out of the room, headed for the front door, being quick to avoid all maids, and the possible watchful eyes of Seto Kaiba.

He had been to dependant on the other and knew Kaiba longed for the space. And that was exactly what he was giving him. Vanishing out the front door, he hurried down the long driveway, fading away as he walking down the sidewalk. Heading to a familiar place in his heart.

The park was quiet, peaceful. It did what he longed for, evaporated the horrid images he was plagued with. Sighing he let a smile slip free, wounding his way to a certain spot.

The tree stood proud, spouting it's cherry blossoms along the ground, to dance seductively with the wind, in a eternal dance that was well rehearsed. Ducking under the rope, encasing the tree in a invisible wall, he curled against the familiar warmth of it's bark, letting his eyes fall close as he inhaled the wondrous scent.

"You do know the rope is up to keep people away from the tree?" a laughing voice broke through the blonde's peace, causing him to gasp and jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Katsuya looked up, staring into the well structured face of a dark haired man, the most unusual yellow eyes smiled down at him as the man stood on the opposite side of the rope. He wore a stiff Police uniform, that had something about it that seemed just not right. He was tall, about 6'8" and was slim like Kaiba, but had palpably more muscles. Katsuya wearily looked him over, a voice in the back of his head screaming get out while you still can.

"My I ask why you are crying?" His hands zapped to his face as Katsuya realized he was in fact crying, and he had no recollection of it happening. "If you don't want to tell me, that's ok."

"I-I've had a bad couple of w-weeks…" he sniffed and wiped his eyes again as he felt the onslaught of new tears. A hand on his shoulder caused him to flinch and crawl away. A white handkerchief was pushed into his face and he glanced up at the smiling man who's hand was outstretched, handing him the white fabric. "T-thank y-you…"

Wiping the tears way, he handed it back.

"My name is officer Hijiri." he smiled, yellow eyes gleaming down upon him. "And it is my job to make sure that nobody vandalizes this park, so it would greatly help me is you came out from behind the 'forbidden' rope." his hands moved, making quotation marks at the word forbidden.

His tone was teasing as Jounouchi gasped and scuttled away from the sweet embrace of his tree and to the smiling 'police officer'.

As he came closer to the unknown man, the voice grew louder, screaming agonizingly loud in the back of his mind. He slowly stepped over the rope to stop right in front of the man.

"That's better." Katsuya glanced up when he felt a warm gloved hand land on his slumped shoulders. "Why don't we go sit down and you explain to me what happened to your face?"

Katsuya's eyes widened as he remembered the raging red, disfiguring scar stretched along his face, sweeping to hide behind the long tendrils of his hair. Self-consciously he raised his hand to trace the wound, wincing at the slight pain it brought from the still raw wound.

Hijiri silently held out a hand to the blonde teen he so desperately wanted to hold in his grasp. Trying with practiced patience for the teen to make the first move. Hesitantly Jounouchi took his hand, letting himself be pulled, and led away from the tree. The man was nice, yet the little inkling to run away got more violent as the man led him away from his comforting tree.

They came to stop at a distance part bench, located just far enough away from the swarms of people. The most secluded area Hijiri could possibly find in Domino's main stream park. Turning his gaze back to the blonde teen, a small smile traced his lips as he gloried in the feel of sitting next to his obsession.

After researching on Jounouchi's whereabouts he had stumbled across the police file, outlining Jounouchi's fathers death and the teen being placed in a untitled foster care home. For weeks the man had wandered the city hoping he would find a glimpse of his golden angel. He had even ventured to the youth's school, silently stalking his friends to hear any clue of his infatuation.

It wasn't until he had happened across a lone police officer, sleeping on the job, that he got his brilliant idea. Taking the officer by surprise, he had quickly slit his throat. The horrid gurgling sounds that echoed through the car as the man tried to breath caused a sweet pleasure to shoot up Hijiri's spine, a sick smile twisting his features to a dark madness. He stood rooted, watching as if it was a box-office film, as the man slowly died in front of him. Blood was everywhere, as he slid the body into the passengers seat and got into the car. Starting the ignition and rolling down the street. He drove as fast as he could out of town. Dumping the body he removed the uniform, knowing it would be put to good use with his plan. Since police were there to protect you, and Katsuya would no doubt willing trust him.

He chuckled softly, it getting louder as he manically laughed in turn for his brilliant scheme.

The memory brought a right out smile from his face, as he turned to Jounouchi. "how did you receive such a wound young man? It looks like it was done purposely. Got into a fight?"

Katsuya palpably stiffened. His heart started to pound at the memory o that night. The terror that had filled his body as his father had threw him across the room. He could still feel the pain of the nice piercing his stomach, and the burning pain as the glass literally cut his face in half. Tears spilled over his eyes rapidly as the voice began echoing once again.

"_It's… all… your… fault!_"

Clenching his eyes shut he resisted a whimper, and jumped when he felt a warm hand fall on his shoulder. Shocked out of his mind, he glanced back at the officer who was looking worriedly back at the boy.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good" Hijiri smiled softly, softening his voice, slowly reeling Katsuya into his web of deceit. Katsuya shook his head, wishing the voices would stop. Silently begging them to leave him alone.

Hijiri slowly stood up, coming to stand in front of the blonde, staring intently down upon his golden crown.

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

Katsuya shook his head, a little to fast for the raven's liking. He had hoped he was winning the obviously pained boy into believing his "police officer" act.

"N-no, I w-wanna stay here long-er… " Katsuya sniffled, deciding it would be best to listen to the nagging voice in the back of his head, that this guy really was not a good man.

"No, I insist…"

"That's okay, I wanted to stay here a bit longer. It was very nice meeting you, Hijiri-san" turning Katsuya was about to get up and walk away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"It isn't safe for a young man in your state to stay out like this, it could be dangerous. Haven't you heard there is a serial killer lurking around, it is said he is attacking blonde's, so it would make me feel better if I could take you home safely. Since it is my duty as a police officer of the peace." Katsuya opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted. "I will stay with you until you wish to leave then I will escort you back home, I am a honourable man and will act like one in the presence of everyone, youth to seniors."

"You really don-"

"little angel there is no way to deter me… by the way what is your name?"

"It's-" Katsuya cut off as he finally noticed the surroundings. Nobody was present. It was completely isolated. Fear gripped him as he was in no shape or form able to run away if his premonition was in fact true. He gulped down the bile rising in his throat. He was so consumed in his self-pity he hadn't realized the situation he placed himself into. He tried to slowly inch away from the now terrifying man, only to have the grip on his shoulder tighten.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, you will come with me. It is not safe to be out here alone."

"I-" his heart plummeted. "W-wait how do you know my name? I didn't tell you it."

A smile twisted the man's features as he moved his hand down Katsuya's arm, locking his tight grip to Kat's wrist. He hissed in pain and jerked his arm away, yet unable to release the mans hold. Panic seized him as he was being dragged from the park.

His mind swam.

Tears of fright brimmed his eyes.

"_Kaiba!" _he thought frantically. Wishing his telepathic scream could reach him.

"It will be all right my angel. You will be were you belong soon."

Jounouchi sucked in his breath. Exhaling as he was just about to scream, until a hand shot to his mouth, as the other pulled him flush against the man's chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you love. It would cause a terrible amount of trouble."

Squeezing his eyes shut he begged that someone would be able to save him.

Tears fell in heavy drops as he silently screamed for help.

* * *

KK so hope u y'all like it!

i realized i havent put as enough drama in it and hope y'all appriciate it :P

after this it will be awhile before i update again :) cuz i have a shit-ton og school work and i am working a lot more now 2 XD so yeaah...

of course R&R plz! thts the only way for me to write this story cuz then i know people are enjoying it!

luv ya all as always~!

talk to ya soon~! hope yu all liked it!


	10. Chapter 9: Rewritten Acquaintances

**I'm really sorry for the late update! **

**I have been so swamped! School has been so busy this year! Since it's my grad year I have so much more stuff needing to be done! DX life can be so hard … Hahahaha**

**Well here we are chapter 9...and I know it is a small chapter compaired to others... But I tried :3 LOL… And I loved all your reaction to my little cliff-hanger surprise I left y'all … it gives me great pleasure to be a bitch. **

**Hahaha just kidding you! It was important for this chapter ****J **

**Hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for sticking with me! I know how much I suck! I should really update more … stupid school. It's alright though! Second semester is here and it is a easy one compared to last semester so you will be getting more chappies**

**Disclaimer: Ok…. So these are really dumb… it is obvious that I don't own it cuz I would destroy it … since I obviously like yaoi… Hahahaha I would make so many people stop watching it if I did :P … but alas I don't own yugioh or any of it's fantastical characters. **

The wind swept through chestnut locks as the man angrily swatted them away from his face. The wind suddenly picked up in it's pace and his long hair was once again whipping his face annoyingly.

Growling he narrowed his Aqua eyes in frustration, today had been a shit poor day. He had been stood up for what had seem like the hundredth time by the women of his dreams and to top it off he was late for work because of the train, and on top of that he had only been working there for the better half of a month. Gods, why did life just have to fuck him over at every turn. Stopping at a street light he thought how much his life had turned to the pits ever after Dartz was defeated and he went his own way. He was abruptly pulled out of his melancholy stupor, by a car speeding far to close to the curb and running through a murky puddle that sat a few feet away, effectively spewing the distilled water into the air and onto the unsuspecting victim who had been waiting angrily for the light to change.

Gasping he brought his hand up to swipe through his wet hair, he snorted in contempt. He was ready to kick ass. The next person to utter a single word to him was a goner. Grunting to himself he continued in his direction, deciding to cut through the park, he hoped it would save him time and make him reach his destination sooner.

Over looking his darkened mood, the day was actually beautiful, the sun was shining, cutting through the tree tops with every opportunity it got. A small smile broke through the grey of his day as he studied the slightly deserted park, it was sincerely peaceful. The trees were in full bloom, sending ripples of pink petals cascading to the manicured grass below. Glancing at his grey wrist watch, he quickened his pace. He had approximately ten minutes before his boss would explode at him for being late. With that in mind he picked up his pace to a light jog, hurrying as much as he could, without looking messed. Reaching the end of the park something caught his eye.

To his far left a tall dark haired man was forcefully pulling a younger blonde one closer, the scene was weird to say the least… maybe a couple fighting? yet the blonde kept registering in his mind, saying that he knew the kid, definitely familiar. Actually stopping, he noticed the boy's struggles and the other man's unseen action before. The boy turned his face, the light catching it. Aqua eyes widened, he sprinted forward, knowing now why the teen seemed so familiar, it was the blonde, the runt who was a little to close to his Mai. Seeing the boy panicking and fighting against the man, he ran harder, eyes widening as the man viciously shoved a clothe to the blonde's face, his body slowly going limp in the latter's grasp.

Valon swore to himself, running up behind the man, hoping to be unseen for a surprise attack, while said man was holding the limp blonde in his arms, and was reaching for the car door, that had stood unseen before at the curb.

"Hey!"

The man froze, whipping his dark head in Valon's direction, upon seeing the brunette his eyes widened. The man dropped the blonde lightly on the ground, and placed a quick, yet still passionate kiss to the unconscious boy's lips, before he stood back up. Valon ran forward arm raised in fight, he grunted as the man's legs jutted out much to quickly and caused him to fall to the ground. Valon didn't let that stop him as he scrambled back to his feet and kicked the man right in the gut.

The audible sound of the man's pained gasp filled Valon's ears, adrenaline filled his veins and he turned to punch the man, his fist slicing through air. In his surprise he didn't notice the man twirl behind him and kick him, sending him careening to the ground a few feet away from the still unconscious teen.

Raising up he heard the car start and heard the scream of rubber grinding against pavement as the man raced away. Quickly Valon turned to check on the blonde, luckily he was left in the spot he was previously. He glared up at the speeding car.

"Hey! Get Back Here!" he was to late as the man disappeared around a darkened ally. Valon skidded to a halt beside the unconscious blonde. Scanning over his face he had to hold back the bile that arose in his throat. The boy had a beep disfigured black bruise taking up most of his face, a horrifying large gash ran from his roots, going over his nose where it looked like it almost cut into his left eye and down to the bottom of his cheek and a little down his neck, purple brimmed the blistering red wound, stitches palpably held the skin together across his face and stood pronounced compared to the rest of his wounded face. The skin beneath his clothes could be seen littered with various sizes of bruises, some faded in colour compared to others. Looking at the boy now, his eyes narrowed, remembering the teen being heavier then this, he bet if he lifted the blonde's shirt he would be able to see his ribs. He might have been wrong since the only time he really paid attention to the teen was when he was being jealous of Mai, but he doubted the boy had been this skinny.

Shaking his head to clear it for the moment at hand, he went back to examining the teen.

"Oi! Mate, wake up!" He gently shook the blonde, not wanting to injure him further, "Uh… kid?" shit! Why couldn't he remember the boy's name, J something… Jiji? No. Janai? No… Jo… Jou- "Jounouchi!" Valon exclaimed triumphantly.

The boy didn't even stir. His stomach plummeted. He lifted the boy and carefully dragged his body into his lap. Putting his hand to Jou's back he felt wet substance. Eyes widening he quickly pulled the blonde's shirt up and gasped at the blood soaked gauze that was wrapped around his stomach, where the boy had been stabbed weeks before.

Swearing, he pulled out his phone and was about to call an ambulance when the boy's eyes fluttered open. Dropping his phone on the sidewalk he placed all his attention on the teen. "Jounouchi… can you hear me?"

The teen blinked twice and looked up blankly, as if not seeing anything. He squinted and opened his mouth, nothing coming out. He wheezed a couple of times before it sounded like he was saying something. Valon brought his head down to the boy's intently listening. "….hurts…" was all the boy wheezed.

"Shit! Okay, don't worry, I'm going to call the hospital and get an ambula-" he was cut off as Jounouchi reached up and grabbed Valon's shirt, eyes wide.

"please… no… hospital….am fine." he wheezed and relaxed into Valon's lap again.

"Kid… I have to take you to the hospital! Your bleeding!"

Jounouchi seemed to have got his voice back and he looked up and smiled sadly. "I'm sick of being in the hospital…just take me …. Home." with that he passed out, not sure what to do, and if the teen would be pissed if he did take him to a hospital, and knowing Valon's current record for working with the 'bad guy', he wasn't sure if he felt like going to a place that was usually filled with the authorities. Sighing he picked up his phone and called cab. Once that was officially done, he phoned his boss and told the man he wouldn't make it in since a family emergency had come up, the man excepted the lie and he hung up.

Looking over the blonde he frowned further, not liking what he saw. Why would someone do such a thing to a kid?

Screams filled the air, as various objects soared through the room, crashing violently into walls and other objects sitting in the room.

Hijiri raged as he stormed through the room, flinging anything that happened to be in his path at the time.

He was so close!

He could have had him!

But…..

Growling he stormed over to his computer and typed frantically, growling when an image of a short brunette appeared on the screen. Reading the bio, he swore this would be his next victim for destroying everything. It could have all ended today. He could finally be together with his most precious person.

He had his angel in his arms, he could have finally had him. No more dreaming, he would have been his. This man had ruined everything, his well plotted plan… and for that Valon… He would pay dearly.

"Jounouchi-kun! I'm home!" the small voice of Mokuba Kaiba cheered as he pranced through the extravagant foyer, the room gleamed in silver and gold, the walls a pleasantly tanned colour that radiated warmth into the room, tall family photo's lined the walls, mostly of Mokuba and how he aged during the years, a large portrait of Seto and Mokuba hung, between the stairs, as they split in two section that descended to the main floor, in the circle-like structure in between the stairs where two comfy evening chairs were angled in a precise way, so you would be staring out in the direction of the windows sided beside the double wide glass doors. Even after living their for almost all his life, Mokuba still felt if he touched anything a large alarm would go off.

Receiving no reply Mokuba wondered if the blonde was asleep, since every day so far, when he arrived home Jounouchi-kun would be waiting patiently on one of the two chairs, Mokuba had learned early that Jounouchi-kun despised being left alone and here he was, stuck in a large mansion, by himself, all day long, well at least until Mokuba returned home at around three, he quickly loped up the stairs, and bounded down to Jounouchi's room, he quietly opened the door, and tiptoed to the bedside, the blankets where all piled in a large heap, making the impression someone was slumbering under them so it came a great surprise when Mokuba pulled back the covered to see a empty bed. Slightly worried he bound out of the room and ran down the stairs to the game room, finding that two empty, he continued his search, coming up empty everywhere. Panicking he started to get scared and was by now extremely worried.

He rushed to the phone, and quickly dialled the number that he always did when scared and not sure what to do, since Seto had gone to the office earlier that day, and had told him to check on Jounouchi when he got home from school. It rang about three time before a irritated 'yes' answered.

"NII-SAMA! Icantfindjounouchi-kunanywhereandicheckedeverywher ei'mworriedandidontknowhattodo!" it all came out in a large gush, silence range across the line as Seto tried to understand what his younger brother was babbling about, only getting the word Jounouchi out of the sentence, which made him instantly stiffened in concern.

"Can you please repeat that, but slower and not all at once this time, Mokuba"

"Oh yes sorry.. Nii-sama I cant find Jounouchi-kun anywhere! I looked everywhere, he's not in the house and none of the maids have seen him."

"You checked his room?"

"Yes"

"The pool?"

"Yes"

"The billiards room? The games rooms? The garden? The kitchen?"

"Yes! I have checked everywhere! And he is not in the house!" the ball dropped plummeting to Seto's stomach.

"I'll be right there."

Seto arrived in record time, literally taking ten minutes to race across town and storm into the house, he and Mokuba searched every nook and cranny that they could find only coming up empty, which frustrated the brunette, which didn't't settle well with the man.

The screech of the house phone, sounded deafening against the silence that had built up between the two brothers, Mokuba squeaked and jumped, while Seto uncharacteristically lunged for the phone, bringing it to his ear and clearing his throat before answering.

"Yes?" he straightened himself up, ignoring Mokuba's questions from behind him.

"Oh! Hello Kaiba-san" Yugi chirpy voice sounded through the phone "I-"

Kaiba cut him off "Jounouchi with you?"

Silence filled the other end. "I was just phoning to see if I could speak with Jou… Is he alright!?" Yugi's worried voice rose. As a lead weight dropped once again into Seto's stomach.

"No…" his gaze fell on Mokuba who was watching worriedly "He isn't here, and he didn't leave any sort of note or contact information."

Yugi's gasp could be heard on the other line, along with him talking to the others who Seto expected to be with him, a few minutes passed when Yugi returned to the phone "We are coming over."

The sound of a television playing in the back ground, brought the blonde to life again, awakening him from his slumber. Moaning he sat up and groaned in pain as it laced up his side, looking down he saw his stomach had been re-bandaged and there was only a few spots of red. Assuming his stitches had re-opened, he looked around. He was laid out on a simple futon, thick blankets had been wrapped around him, now pooled at his waist. His clothes were neatly folded and clean in the left corner next to the window. Realizing he wasn't wearing his clothes he re-looked at himself to see he was in a pair of black track pants.

Panic quickly erupted within him. He had no clue where he was, it was a small apartment, just a single room, with a small kitchenette and a couple closets to the right, a large window letting the setting sun shine through. Having a panic attack he willed his breathing to go down. Everything was fuzzy, he couldn't remember-

Jounouchi whimpered as his head was assailed with images of the prior happenings. That man… Hijiri… he had grabbed him, and forced him to go along with him, dragging him away from the populated area of the park, where it was dark and empty. Everything came back at once and Katsuya had to clutch his head as the terrifying memories assaulted him. Crying, he pulled his knee's closer, ignoring the blistering pain it brought from the newly opened stomach wound.

The door suddenly exploded open and Katsuya's head shot up, teary eyes wide waiting for the worst. His eyes widened more as a man he didn't expect came in juggling bags of groceries in his arms, red jacket falling off in the process and Goggles slipping from their usual perch on his head, to side down over one of his eyes, he was in the process of placing the bags on the floor when he look up. There eyes connected at the same time.

"Valon…?"

**THANKZ Y'ALL~! 3 **

**I APPRICIATE IT WHENEVER YOU ALL REVIEW, FAVOURITE, OR FOLLOW. IT MAKES ME ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE. **

**WHAT A TWIST! I BET YA ALL THOUGHT THAT WAS SOMEONE ENTIRELY DIFFERENT IN THE BEGINNING… HEHEHEE~!**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! **

**WELL AS USUAL! **

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE TO READ MORE OF YOUR AMAZING FANTASTICAL REVIEWS. THEY ARE ALL WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!**

**SO PLEASE R&R ;)**


End file.
